The Rewards of Redemption
by Selene Grace
Summary: Sequel to From Betrayal to Redemption. It can stand on its own but its always nice to read the aforementioned story to understand little things going on. It picks up a couple of weeks after the first story ends.


* * *

Let me first apologize! When I uploaded the chapter some of the text didn't separate itself and sections are bunched together during conversations. You can still read it clearly but its not in spaces like the rest of the story is. It only occurs maybe 3 times throughout the entire story so don't worry! Now on to the good stuff! I am so glad to be back with this sequel to _From Betrayal to Redemption._ I worked hard on this due to the consistent emails and reviews asking about a sequel. I had not planned on doing one because I felt that the previous story ended quite well. It left some things to the imagination which is what I love toe. So I do hope that you enjoy this and do. But I found myself one day typing away about Mina and her mother arguing about a wedding and it just blossomed from there. So I do hope that you enjoy it and hit me with some reviews!

Key: Italics is a conversation in a mind link

Two ellipsis signifies a scene change.

I donot own Sailor Moon or any characters within. Only the ideas sturctured around this fic. Steal it and I will sue!

Oh and I no longer use the term Venetian to describe a person of Venus. The name of a Las Vegas hotel just didn't suit well with me. So I did more research and found that people of Venus would be called Cythereans. So that is the term I use.

Bless it be!

Selene Grace

* * *

**_Amecia L. Anderson_**

**_and_**

**_Zachary T. Coldstone_**

**_have chosen the first day of their new life together as Saturday, the fifteenth of April. You are invited to share in their joy as they exchange marriage vows at six o'clock in the evening at the Cherry Blossom Gazebo within Cherry Hill Park._**

**_

* * *

_**

Mr. and Mrs. Daniel Aino

**_and_**

_**Mr. and Mrs. Michael Hearth**_

**_invite you to share in the upcoming nuptials of their children_**

**_Wilhelmina G. Aino _**

**_and_**

_**Matthew E. Hearth**_

**_Saturday, the fifteenth of April at six o'clock in the evening at the Cherry Blossom Gazebo within Cherry Hill Park._**

**

* * *

**

Day- Late Wednesday evening/Early Thursday morning

**Countdown to Weddings: 2 ½ days**

_The Ladies_

"I thought we had discussed you finishing the cake tomorrow, love?" Nathan Pathfinder asked his girlfriend of four months who happen to also be his lover in a previous life and soul mate in each.

"No, I believe you discussed it and I simply listened kindly without making you feel inferior and unnecessary," Lita replied. She had been mixing the next layer of batter for the cake she had spent weeks designing and finally had it coming to fruition. This cake was special to her because not only was it her first wedding cake but also it was for her best friends' weddings in less than 55 hours. She couldn't believe that after all this time Mina and Amy were getting their happy endings. They all in fact had managed to achieve them through trial and error, but still achieved.

"Lita, come to bed."

"Oh Jove's eyes! I'm almost finished and I don't want to worry about this tomorrow when I'm running around town picking up Serena and making sure her dress fits right and checking with the catering for the reception. You know Raye gave her orders that I was not to be working during the reception- and I for one don't like pissing off a pregnant Raye. Do you?"

"Good point. But take my advice. Whether you finish the cake now or in the morning when you have been well rested it won't change a thing. Everything for their day is going to be perfect."

"Well then if it's going to be perfect than it doesn't matter if I finish it tonight."

"Glad you agree with me. Come on, I miss your warmth."

"I will. As soon as I finish this."

"You just said-"

"No, you said that it didn't matter if I did it tonight or tomorrow because everything would still be fine. So I'm going to finish it and I'll be up when I do."

"Lita."

"Nephrite."

"Look here Jovian."

"No look here Earthling," she said waving her spoon in front of him. Before she could react batter had flung off of the spoon and into Nate's face. "Oh. Oh I'm so sorry. That…I didn't mean to do that," she profusely apologized through a smirk. To be honest she was sorry but the fact that he once again had the ingredients of something on his face brought forth tears of laughter. History seemed to always be repeating itself where they were concerned. Calming down from her laughter she noticed Nate looking at her murderous like and inching his way towards her.

"Wait…Nate, baby, listen to me. I need that batter. Okay good put it down. No, don't take the icing! Nephy come on, it was an accident. Don't-!" Her exclaim was cut short when the icing connected with her face. He had taken her little spoon swipe and turned it into practically dumping all the icing in her face and hair. It would take her hours to get this confection out.

"Sorry baby it was an accident."

"You are going to regret that, Stargazer."

"Really? What's the Tree-Hugging Amazon gonna do-Lita! No, not the hair! Ouch, come on. Hey, near water here! Near water!"

An hour later the cake was still unfinished and the icing Lita had created to design with was all over the floor, counters and the two people lying on the kitchen floor.

"You know, you're going to have to clean up this mess," Lita whispered laying her head on his chest. If it had been anyone else she would have killed them if not fired them for distracting her and ruining her icing and dirtying her kitchen. But this was Nate and he was her other half. She never even realized how incomplete she had felt until she met him that day Serena came back to Tokyo. She wasn't looking for love but love clearly had its own plan of trajectory for her. She had her best friend back after nearly destroying what they had and she had found the love of her life.

**Day- Thursday afternoon**

**Countdown to weddings: 2 days**

"Jason!"

"Someone's not happy," Chad smirked at Jason. They had woken up early that morning and were dealing with the temple chores as usual. Sweeping the hundreds of stairs, mopping the floors, stoking the Great Fire, raking the non-existent leaves, and everything else Raye came up with.

"She's never happy these days. I swear the transition phase that goes on during labor, is switched for her and it goes through the entire pregnancy," Jason replied.

"Specter!"

"I think she needs you, man," Chad surmised.

"No she doesn't. She just wants to yell at me for not doing something the way she would do it but it's more sensible and accessible or for doing something the way she would do it but not conferring with her first."

"That's insane."

"Your boss is insane."

'_I'm going to insane you if you don't get your ass in here!'_

'_Yelling causes stress Raechal. Stress causes elevated blood pressure and heart rate. Elevated blood pressure and heart rate causes shortness of breath and dizziness. None of the aforementioned things are good for my boy.'_

'_If Daddy doesn't stop upsetting Mommy then he won't have to worry about anything being good for anyone because he'll be having his ashes floating in the lake.'_

'_Yeah as sweet as you made that sound, I'm just not buying it.'_

'_Jadeite.'_

'_I'm coming.'_

"Finish this up Chad. I think I've made the Queen wait long enough."

"Make sure she remembers Lita is coming to get her."

"Of course I remember Lita is coming- Serena's coming home today," Raye replied handing him towels and blankets when he entered their room.

"Only for the weddings, Phoenix. You know she's studying over in America right now."

"I believe a change in scenery will be due to her quite soon."

"You were conversing with the fire again weren't you? Raye, you have to be careful now- the doctor doesn't even want you around the fire anymore because of all the smoke inhalation. That's probably why our son is a smokescreen now."

"You take that back! My son will be just fine. He's Martian and has more control than any Earthling doctor could ever understand."

"Our son is half Earthling if you recall. And Amy told you while you know he will have such powers and will be strong individual- things could still change. Everything we do in this time effects what we have already seen in his time. It's the butterfly effect. One flaps his wings here today and a typhoon occurs in Indonesia two-twenty years from now."

"I don't need the lecture professor."

"Raye you know I would never dream of lecturing you. We all know your intelligence surpasses my own."

"That's for sure."

"However, as a concerned boyfriend and father take my advice. How are you feeling though?"

"Like a cow."

"That's refreshing. Go rest and I'll wake you when Serena gets here."

"You're not getting me out of going with Lita, Blondie."

"I wouldn't dream of such a thing. You still have a few hours before Serena's plane lands. Take a restful nap and I will wake you when Lita gets here. You can snack on her pastries on the way to the airport."

"Don't think you can butter me up with Lita's sweets."

"I wouldn't dare think such things."

… …

"Sweetheart, we need to talk," Mrs. Aino said. She was sitting in her daughter's living room starring at the designs and invitations and checklists across her coffee table and dining room table.

"Sure Mom. Let me just finish with Matt and I'll be right in," Mina called from the kitchen.

"Do you really think you're doing the right thing here?" Mr. Aino questioned. He was standing behind his wife leaning against the mantle concerned about the entire situation-taking place. He didn't want to upset his wife anymore than she was upsetting herself but he also didn't want to crush his daughter's dreams.

"Of course. No one meets someone and in the span of dating for less than a month decide that they are ready for marriage. I don't think she realizes the step she is taking."

"Darling, we didn't raise some naïve child and throw her into the wilderness of the jungle. We raised that young woman in the other room who is capable of running a company and managing her life quite fine. She juggles life with ease and if this man helps her do that than what is the problem?"

"Daniel you just don't understand. I know my daughter and she wants to marry for love. You can't trust love at first sight and most young people these days are confusing lust for love. I simply don't want for Mina to make a mistake."

"She doesn't believe it to be so. You have to trust in her decisions Olivia. You've given her control of company shares and backed her own- that should prove she's competent."

"Competence is not in question. Mina is a very wealthy young woman with the world at her feet. What if this man…?"

"Hearth has is own money. He owns the companies Mina is merging with. Why are you grasping for straws?"

"Yes, Mother why are you?"

"Mina." Standing in the archway between her living room and kitchen, Mina look certifiably pissed. She was not one to appreciate being questioned in matters of the heart- especially her own. Walking across the room she faced off with her mother and began her defense. "I understand you not trusting Matt. You haven't spent enough time with him and he can be a bit private but not trusting me? When have I ever not shown clear and concise judgment?"

"Do you really want to go there, pumpkin?"

"Since I acquired the company Daddy. Since I graduated college. I'm not some whimsy child from America exploring the harsh world of Corporate Tokyo. I'm an Aino raised in the refined land of England and taught all of the decorum and etiquette it takes to be a woman of society in the boardroom and in the ballrooms."

"Are you marrying him for a merger?"

"Mother!"

"What, it is a legitimate question and I want an honest answer."

"How many times must I tell you I love him and he loves me?"

"What does love have to do with it?"

"EVERYTHING! What is any relationship without love?"

"A business deal."

"Which this is not."

"Are you pregnant like those friends of yours? I know that's why the doctor friend of yours is getting married whether she wants to admit it or not."

"She's in love with Zach!"

"And the priestess one. She's a surprise- I thought she would be first to the altar but at least she has common sense to know you don't need a man to take care of your child."

"Jason and Raye are living together at the temple and are both preparing for their son's birth- together. Raye is stubborn but it's obvious to her and those around that she loves him wholeheartedly."

"I find it quite odd sweetheart that each of you found love and partners at the same time. The only one I haven't heard from is Serena."

"Serena has her own love life issues to deal with. But you're welcome to ask her when she gets in town today. Maybe we can do lunch and discuss what you think the-"

"Don't change the subject. I am deeply concerned for you- your father and I both are."

"Mother, please just trust me. I'm not pregnant nor do I expect to be so in any near future. And I am not marrying Matt just to merge the companies. We plan to keep them separate for the next few years and when both companies are completely stable in every which way we will then think about discussing a merger. But at the present time no such thing is in the works."

"Do you have a prenup?"

"A pre- why on Venus would I have a prenup?"

"You're a wealthy woman with a lot to lose if he chooses to divorce you."

"Matt won't ever be divorcing me. What exactly about the word love don't you understand? You and Daddy married young and never drew up a prenup did you?"

"That's because I trusted your father and knew we would be building an empire together. We both came from good backgrounds with-"

"Well there's your answer. I feel I'm going around in circles with you. I'm marrying Matt, Mother. I'm marrying him Saturday afternoon whether you agree with it or not. I hope that you'll be able to celebrate with me."

... ...

"Anderson, to nurses' station. Anderson to the nurses' station."

"If you will excuse me," Amy offered picking up her phone and dialing the nurses' station extension. She had been in the middle of a meeting with a patient going over their post surgical care needs and information regarding their next appointment when she heard the page.

She knew it could be no one other than her fiancée calling to check up on her. At times she thought he thought she was going to disappear if he didn't call her every quarter hour. She would have to sit him down and reiterate that her life was not fragile nor was the life of their child.

"Dr. Anderson speaking."

"Ames! It's Lita. So Zach just came by to pick up Nate to go somewhere probably to pick up Darien before meeting up with Matt and doing their manly macho bachelor things and he wanted me to call you to make-"

"Sure I was okay? Actually I had to battle a demonic force in the middle of the hospital today all alone. The patients were scared out of their wits and no Sailor Scout managed to come and help. Can you believe that?"

"I see that you are quite fine and perhaps a bit irritated with your general."

"He's more like a den mother than an expectant father."

"Well I just wanted to call you and let you know to meet at the Crown rather than the café."

"That large party came in after all?"

"Yes. I have to run by there first to make sure Fred is okay with the staff and menus and then I'll pick up Serena and meet you guys there."

"Her flight lands in two hours correct?"

"Yes. Don't be late- pregnancy hormones or not."

"Goodbye Lita," Amy smiled hanging up the phone. "I apologize for that- shall we continue?"

An hour after Amy had finished her meetings she made her rounds through the hospital. She couldn't help but to remember when she froze the second floor pipes. It was quite laughable now but back then she couldn't recall a time being more petrified. Her mind deterred to a little dark haired child with sparkling green eyes. She missed Lily's laughter and innocence. An innocence that was purely Serena's and stubbornness duplicated from her father. As she was reminiscing she didn't notice the man standing before her who she managed to plow right into.

"Careful, little one."

Recognizing the voice in some remnants of her thoughts she looked up to see a man she didn't think she'd see until she found him at the coming of the century. His stature had not changed. He was still every bit of the American he was when he met her mother and finally decided to pursue his career as an artist. She hadn't seen him since she had been over in Germany studying and even then their visits had been scarce and in between. She certainly didn't think he would show up in Japan so close to her wedding date unless he was here to complete _the task_.

"You're mother left me a message," he replied as if sensing her thoughts. "I was surprised you didn't."

"I'd rather have not called and dealt with you not being here than knowing you chose an art exhibition or piece of upcoming work over me."

"Amy…"

"Please don't try to rationalize or alter my views. I'm no longer your responsibility- I'm a fully grown adult who can deal quite well with the situation beforehand."

"Can we go somewhere to talk?"

"I don't think there's anything to be said but if you feel it necessary," she said leading him back to her office.

When she closed the door she made sure to stand a far distance away from him. She wanted no hugs or kisses or promises of future tomorrows. She had long ago grown out of needing his attention. Yes, he was her father and she still loved him deeply but she would no longer allow for disappointment to enter her life willingly.

"Is this the lucky man?" he asked picking up a photo of Zach from her desk.

"I'm the lucky one. He fought for me even when I didn't know I wanted him to."

"And now you're to be married in a couple of days."

"Things happen faster than we expect sometimes. How was your latest exhibit? One of the girls I studied with overseas emailed me with some pictures and reviews."

"Very well. I displayed one of my paintings that sold for a quite a hefty sum. One from my 'Little Blue' collection."

Her father Jesse Anderson had begun creating his 'Little Blue' collection the day she was born. The work had gradually moved from one portrait a year to spending an entire season creating different pieces of her. Amy could still remember laughing and eating sweets as her father drew her outside. Photographs taken of her playing on swings, seesaws, in the pool, with stethoscopes or his art supplies filled his portfolio back then. His agent loved every bit of it and wanted to generate an entire showing of the work. Her father named the collection Little Blue after they discovered if she was out in the water or cold too long her hair took on a strange bluish tint. Unbeknownst to them it was simply her true nature trying to come to the surface.

"Dad, I'm really happy for you. I know how special that collection is to you."

"It's special to me because of you Amy. I know that it may seem difficult to understand but I do love you and am so proud of what you have achieved."

"I never doubted that you cared Dad. We all have dreams and responsibilities. I want to be angry with you for not being there but you tried when you could. Some people are just not made to be a stay put parent but it doesn't make them a bad one."

"Is that why I have the cold exterior from you?"

"It's apart of my intellectual nature. I've come to learn how to detach myself from situations- you can't be an emotional doctor when dealing in the pediatrics unit."

" I'd like very much to be apart of your wedding Amy. I know I haven't been the father you wanted but-"

"But you are the father I have. The rehearsal dinner is tomorrow at Garden of Thunder at the corner of 17th and Sakura."

"I won't miss it. Thank you Amy," he said wrapping her in his arms.

"No, thank you."

**Day-Thursday evening**

"Ooh I am going to kill Jason when I get my hands on him," Raye seethed. She had distinctly told him to wake her up when Lita arrived to head to the airport, but he couldn't even follow that simple task. He let her sleep the entire afternoon away and now she was impatiently waiting for Serena to get to the Crown.

"He only did what he felt was best. You are almost five months along Raye. You can't expect him not to be concerned for yours and Micah's welfare," Amy rationalized. She was certainly concerned for her friend and was quite glad Andrew had closed the arcade early for their personal use. "And if you scorch Lita's table clothes she'll kill you."

"I have control over my powers, Amelia."

"It was only a friendly reminder, Raechal."

"I had an Ares moment didn't I?"

"Maybe being pregnant already and taking in Ares had a side effect?"

"Then why aren't you acting like Hermes at times? I don't dare ask Mina for she probably wouldn't notice and Lita wouldn't tell us to begin with."

"Maybe we always held a part of them within us and it's simply melding with our personalities."

"And where will that leave us?"

"I can only deduct where we were always meant to be."

"You were meant to be at the airport to pick me up with Lita, dear Phoenix!" Serena's voiced shouted from the door.

"SERE!" Rushing to her outstretched arms Amy and Raye hugged her and asked her a million questions at once. It had only been a few months but it felt like years to them since they had last seen her. The phone and Internet were just not enough when it came to your best friend.

"You guys let the girl breathe. She just got here," Lita laughed. She wasn't going to say that she had had her own moment with Serena an hour before.

"Where's Luna?" Amy asked

"She went to see Artemis. They have their own ritual they must plan for the wedding. Something to do with traditions," Serena explained.

"Or more so to do with the fact that she missed him," Lita countered taking a seat at the table. She had arranged for Ken to place a buffet out for them to eat from throughout the night. Serena had wasted no time in sauntering over to it, grabbing a piece of the sweet potato bread and nearly choking when Raye asked, "So has he asked you to marry him yet?"

"What?" She hadn't even had a chance to sit down let alone chew before she was thrown for a loop. She wasn't anticipating or even hoping that they asked her that question. She honestly had no idea where it even came from- didn't they realize she wasn't going down that path?

"Have you set a wedding date?"

"I don't think I understand."

"Will you two be together at least for the coming of Crystal Tokyo?"

"I think you misunderstood me."

Lita could tell Serena was no close to getting through to Raye than any of them were and it was clear the questions were making Serna a bit uncomfortable. Placing her arm in front of Raye to halt any more questions she asked, "What Raye is inappropriately trying to ask is how are you and Darien doing? He took you to the gala the hospital had right? A couple of dates too the past months correct?"

"Yes he did. It was beautiful- an auctioned gala so all the money was donated to charities and the hospital."

"Should we be expecting Selenity in the near future?" Raye interjected.

"Raye!"

"What?! I'm concerned. I only want my best friend to be as happy and joyous as I am." Laughing at her comment Lita could barely get out, "You joyous? You're a grouchy little b-"

"Bundle of nerves expecting the future heir to a soon to be resurrected dynasty?" she finished for her.

"Sure Raye if that's what you need to say to sleep at night." Deciding to ignore the ensuing argument between Lita and Raye, Serena turned to Amy who had been the quietest of the bunch. She seemed no different than when she had left her months before other than the refreshed glow to her skin and the ring on her left hand. She was of course looking on her PDA at something while nodding to things she either read or heard being said. "How are you fairing Amy?"

"I'm fine. Persephone is quite the easygoing fetus. I didn't have much morning sickness and being in the hospital is the most comforting for us both."

Tired of being brushed off and ignored Raye stood up and said, "Why are you averting the subject? What are we to expect from you and Darien? Will you and Lita be planning a wedding together?"

Spinning around to face Raye Serena leaned back and countered, "No one is mentioning your upcoming marriage."

"What marriage?"

"Our point exactly. We don't meddle in your love life so don't meddle in ours."

"I'm only concerned as any good friend would be," Raye replied sitting back down.

"So you've said before. But seeing as how you're the one pregnant and ready to drop a smoky load in a few months you should be focusing on your own non-existing nuptials," Lita offered smugly.

"Thank you Lita. I want to hear more about you guys," Serena announced. She had truly missed being in their presence and seeing their bright faces. Even with Raye's ridiculous questions about Darien and marriage it still was a pleasantry she wouldn't trade. It's what made Raye who she is and while it annoyed her at times it was also one of the best parts of her. She amazingly was beginning to discovery many new things about her guardians- her friends.

"We've been raving about us every day in emails and phone calls now its time for you."

"I agree. How's your schooling going?" Amy asked.

"Ready to transfer to Tokyo U?" Raye threw out smirking.

"Not on your life Phoenix."

"How is schooling though?" Amy asked again. In Serena's younger years school was in no way her favorite pastime. She'd rather be fighting a youma some days than endure a day of lectures from their teachers. But the past years had changed Serena. She had become a different person who realized the importance of education. Not to the extent that she and Zachary took it but enough to where she was going to make an incredible Queen to this world.

"Its great! I'm teaching a few ESL classes for extra money and then I'm working on my thesis still."

"Which is about?"

"The creative use of manga to advance the knowledge of core academics," she replied brightly but dampened when she received no response from them. She thought they would be excited or at least intrigued by the idea. Everyone else she had run it past seemed to be. They almost seemed shocked about it. Deciding to explain further she said, "Its a relevant topic you know. I've done the research and it can be applied the same way art is applied to academia." When she still received no response and their faces only became more shocked and deadpanned in Raye's case she became severely frustrated. She thought her friends would at least support and congratulate her on such an endeavor. Standing up and placing her hands on her hips she said, "I can't believe you guys! I'm not doing this for jokes."

"It's not that Serena. I guess we're just surprised you would take on a topic as such. I mean it's admirable and redefining for education."

"Thank you Amy."

"Yeah leave it to Meatball Head to come up with a topic to do with manga," Raye laughed.

"Don't tease her Raye. I love the idea and I'm sure Persephone and Micah will use it in the future too," Lita congratulated.

Smiling with pride Serena asked, "Where is Mina? I can't be the maid of honor with no bride."

"She's meeting with Matt right now," Amy replied sullenly.

"Matt's meeting with her is more like it," Raye countered.

"Why? What happened?" Serena questioned. The intense feeling of dread she had felt when she landed intense ten fold. She knew something was wrong and it involved her cousin.

"She got into an argument with her parents this morning. They don't approve-" Amy started.

"Her mother doesn't approve," Raye snapped. "I swear she thinks she's better than everyone else because she was raised in 'Cherrio England'."

"Mina was raised there too for some time. Let's not play gang up on Mrs. Aino, k?" Lita surmised. "Anyway, she left and was pretty upset. Enough to where Matt felt her frustration over in Hokkaido. It was so powerful he could barely control his nausea let alone the migraine that followed. He didn't even book a flight home he teleported through their link."

"What?! Does he not realize the ramifications that could follow due to this? Our powers are supposed to be kept secret for a reason."

"I'm sure Matt has handled it by now. He is the head of security for Terra," Amy assured.

"You're right. In the meantime we can get started on Amy while we wait!" Serena exclaimed.

... ...

"Mina will you calm down? There's nothing you can do," Matt comforted. He had been watching her pace her living room for the past hour mumbling incoherent statements and gesturing wildly with her hands while scanning a newspaper. At least he didn't have to worry about her channeling Aphrodite's goddess form anymore. She was a force to be reckoned with in Crystal Tokyo and yet wondered if she would reach portions of that once she ascended to her Queendom.

"She's my mother Matt! How can she not be happy for me?"

"She's worried about you. You cannot fault her for caring," he said turning the page of the Wall Street Journal and checking out the stocks and other business ventures.

"Caring is one thing she is being completely overbearing."

"It is a mother's right to protect their young," he rationalized continuing to read the paper.

"I'm not young anymore. I'm not a child Matt!" she said snatching the paper away from him.

"You will always be her child -no matter the age. Can you not say that you felt the same urgency when Kiran and Graham were out on that battlefield?"

"No, but that was completely different. Their lives were in danger. Their future and entire existence."

"In her eyes your future is at stake. She's worried for your well-being. If you can justify your feelings so can hers be."

"You can't justify trying to ruin your daughter's most special day."

"She can if she believes she's saving it. Like how you felt you were saving Serena from a life of strife."

Walking over to him she slid onto his lap and sighed, "How do you always know the right things to say?"

"I know you. Don't let this distract you or ruin what's to come. I'm marrying you and not even the Gods can stop us."

"Mmhmm," she murmured placing kisses along his jawline. She couldn't seem to help herself when she around him. It was like apart of Aphrodite was still residing in her and she wanted him every chance she could get. She knew though that couldn't be true for the powers of the Gods almost got her killed before.

"Aren't you late for meeting the girls?" he struggled to get out. Mina had been teasing him for the past two weeks saying that she wanted their wedding night to be special. She had refrained from even sleeping in the same room with him. The fact that she was doing this was nothing short of torture.

"Trying to get rid of me General?"

"I wouldn't dare such a thing Princess."

Sliding off of him she grabbed her purse and whispered, "I'll call you later." When he was sure she was gone he reached for his cell phone and dialed a number. "Mr. Aino, Matthew Hearth. I believe its time we had a talk.

_The Gentlemen_

**Day-Thursday evening**

"Yo, D! How'd my town treat you?" Jason shouted as Darien walked over to the car. He had been given the assignment to pick him up from the airport after Matt called saying he had a situation to handle before meeting up with them. He was respectful however and did not invade his spirit to find his own answers. He knew Matt would tell them when he was ready. For now he had to focus on getting information out of his prince about his princess.

"Jason, I missed you man," Darien said after throwing his bag in the trunk. It felt good to be back at home. America was a great place to be but he felt the most calm when he was in Japan. The place where his kingdom would once again reign high. "How are Raye and the baby?"

"Grating on my last nerves. I can see now why the little twerp and I didn't get along from the start. He has his mother's stubbornness. But I love them none the less."

"Right. If that's your kind of love I don't want it."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Where're the others?"

"Meeting at the house sooner or later. How was your flight?"

"Why don't you just ask what you've been dying to since I got in the car?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Serena."

"Oh, well since you brought her up. How is she doing? When did you last see her? She won't even drop by and see me today because of the girls' parties and I have to wait till tomorrow to see her at the rehearsal dinner. After dealing with Raye I don't even have the energy to meet her in the dream plane anymore and she's so focused on school that she can't talk that much on the phone and email just doesn't cut it ya know? But you've been with her- well not been with her in that sense but you've been around her and seen her so you can tell me things."

"You're crazy you know that? I honestly think that if we were both in mortal danger, you would choose her first- no questions asked."

"Not like you wouldn't want me to. Look she's my sister Darien, in every way that a female can be beyond the bonds of blood. You have nothing to fear of me when it comes to her. I love her yes and would lay my life down for her if needed but Raye is my soul. I wouldn't be able to live in this world without her. Serena is simply an added bonus. And because of that- because she is the one who brought us all together- I cherish and treasure her always. It was just us for a long time. We leaned on each other."

"You don't have to explain. Serena already did."

"And you let me go through that entire speech without saying anything!" he shouted turning to him with a snarl. All his attention was now on his Prince rather than the ever pressing-

"Jason, watch the road!"

Swerving to nearly miss the oncoming car he pulled back into the correct lane and gave Darien a cheeky smile. "No worries. I'm a pro."

Making sure his seatbelt was fastened tightly Darien leaned back in the chair sighing a breath of relief. He would never drive in a car with Jason again. Haruka Ten'ou he was not.

"You don't drive like that with Raye in the car do you?"

"I wouldn't make it away without scorch marks. So, you going to give me the details or do I have to pry it out of you?"

"What details?"

"I remember a time when you needed no coaxing to tell tales of your precious Serenity."

"That was Endymion with Serenity. Darien tends to be more private where Serena's concerned."

"Oh come on! What's the harm? I'm sure she's off telling Raye."

"Then you can get it out of her can't you?"

"She's hormonal and having mood swings. Give me something here."

"You're craving a lot of gossip. Not spending enough time with the guys? The girls got you running their errands and doing their bidding like a housewife?" Darien joked. "Hey watch those hands man. I don't want to end up like my father when our past selves were kids. I'll fill you in on things when we get to the house."

"Just answer me this one question."

"Ask."

"Are you gonna marry her?"

"It's all I've ever wanted in each life."

... ...

"Mr. Hearth, Mr. Aino is waiting for you in the parlor."

"Thank you Lelani," Matt replied draping his coat over his arm as he entered the parlor. He was not at all surprised to see Mrs. Aino sitting primly aside her husband. They had had Lelani bring in tea earlier and she was calculatingly sipping from her cup as her eyes watched him approach. Like a hunter stalking its prey. Matt was well used to these tactics being a general. He understood where she was coming from but she now would understand his. "Thank you for seeing me, Mr. Aino. I know your schedule is quite busy."

"This close to the big day- my schedule is strictly for my daughter and future son in law," he said standing and straightening his tie. Unlike most men Daniel felt the most comfortable when he looked his most impeccable whether that be outside the home or within it. "Darling, would you mind excusing us?"

"To be frank, I would Daniel. I would like to hear what Mr. Hearth has to say."

"Darling, please."

"It's fine, sir. What I have to say reflects you both."

"Which would be?"

Matt immediately noticed the change in the air. Daniel Aino's face and body language took that of the business tycoon he was and not that of a loving father in law. He was ready to fight on this battleground where his daughter's heart was on the line. Matt knew at that very moment that he would forever be proud to call this man his family. Meeting his gaze squarely, he commented on Mina's state when she met with him earlier and her unspoken fears.

"Go on," Daniel encouraged feeling his wife tense at the mention of their daughter's distress.

"I understand your concern for our situation but I want you to know-"

"Understand? Mr. Hearth, do you have a daughter?" Olivia fired at him. The audacity of the man before her was flabbergasting to say the least. He had the nerve to walk into their home and tell her that he understood where she was coming from. It proved just how American he truly was and not good enough for her Mina. Without giving him a chance to respond since she knew the answer she continued. "Have you spent the last 22 odd years watching her grow and achieve her hopes and dreams? I will not let anything or anyone take that from her."

"Even yourself?"

"How dare you," she stood nearly knocking over the teapot and cups. Smoothing her skirt she made to move past her husband and walk out on this imitation of a man her daughter had chosen. Sensing her new direction, Matt intervened saying, " Your right Mrs. Aino. I have yet to have the privilege of watching my own creation enter this world and grow. But I have had the privilege of loving a woman entirely and having that love returned. You will never find another man who loves your daughter as much as I do. I would give my life for her just as you would. Extreme it sounds I know but its nothing short of the truth. I am in love with Mina and all I want is to forever make her happy. And what she wants most in this world is to have your support."  
"We can't support something we don't agree with. She's too young. What do  
either of you know of love?"  
"What did you when you married your husband?"  
"That was a different time. Things weren't as difficult as they are now. Life was not as hard and deceitful."  
"Life ma'am is always hard. We will always have to face transgressions and disagreements but it is how well we rise after the falling that dictates the measure of hardship. Yes we are young but Mina is smart and resourceful and driven. She's  
everything that's beautiful in life. And she will know that everyday that she is with me. She will never want for anything. You asked me what I know of love. I know it every time your daughter glances at me, smiles or simply is in my presence. I know love when my heart soars when I see her laugh or feels like it may too break when she's sad."

"Well said," Daniel praised. He wasn't sure himself what the man before him had to offer but he was pleased. In the past few minutes he had proven himself to be not only a worthy winner of his daughter's heart but a great man to have in business one day.  
"You love my daughter do you?" Olivia asked standing by the mantle. She had been pacing the room trying to figure out something to do. She knew in her heart that there was something Mina and this man were not telling her. No two people get married within weeks of knowing each other unless they had some other ulterior motive. In this world money was people biggest motivator. She knew her daughter couldn't be behind it so it left Mr. Hearth.

"Yes I do."  
"Enough to sign a prenuptial agreement- right now?"  
"Olivia!"  
Ignoring Mr. Aino's outburst Matt replied, "If that's what Mina wanted yes I would. I don't want her money. My father built his own successful company that I now head. I have no desire to squander Mina's riches. Money is nothing unless you have someone to share it with."  
"Well, I think that about says it."  
"Daniel," Olivia pushed.  
"The rehearsal is tomorrow afternoon darling. If you want to look fresh you best set up the remainder of your appointments before the big day. Mina will want the focus on her and all of your attention."  
"Daniel," Olivia pleaded.  
"The man has spoken his piece. He is right. What matters is Mina's happiness and she's happy with him. And she'd be even more happy to have her parents give her away the day after tomorrow."  
Pleased that he had achieved was he had set out to do, Matt stood and bid his adieus to his future in laws. "Thank you Mr. Aino. Mrs. Aino. I'll see myself out."

"Daniel, what are you thinking? She cannot do this," Olivia vented when the house was clear. She couldn't fathom why on Earth her husband had brought into what that man said. He's supposed to be protecting their daughter not sending her off to the slaughters.

"She already has darling. Listen to me I'd rather know that I was able to give my daughter sheer joy on the most important day of her life and treasure the ones to come then never be apart of her future. You may not agree with this but you have to support it or risk losing her forever."

... ...

"What have you detected?"

"Nothing. They are still being evasive on the issue. I wonder…"

"If you future self has asked them to keep this from you?"

"Why would he though? Keeping me uninformed will prove more dangerous to the group than helpful. How can anyone want that?"

"Perhaps they are not purely being evasive. Perhaps they just do not know themselves."

Nate and Zach were in the observatory looking at the star alignment and seeking answers. Zach himself was worried that something may happen to stop the weddings and he wanted to be prepared for whatever may come. He wasn't going to let anything upset or ruin Amy's day. They had waited for this moment for too long. Nate however felt that something was indeed coming. He knew not whether it was good or bad but the stars were saying something powerful was approaching them. He did know for sure it was not a person so it left the assumption it was an event. He prayed it was not the event that brought forth Crystal Tokyo. None of them were exactly ready for those chains of events to occur. But as he was taught from his mentors, what we will to be may not always come to be. Life has its own course to follow and few can do things to change it. He did not speak of this but he knew that while the immediate future was unclear the near distant future was shaping into exactly what the late Queen Serenity hoped for her children and friends. He was proud to know he would be apart of such an upcoming.

"Hey! Whose here? I brought back royalty!"

"Let us not mention this to the prince or Jason," Zach advised.

"I agree completely. I'll continue working on it and let you know what I find," Nate replied as they exited the room. "Welcome home, your highness."

"Will you guys cut that out? I'm not different than the rest of you," Darien sighed.

"Except that you hold the power of Earth in the palm of your hand. Face it! You're the head honcho and we're your minions," Jason joked.

"Well then minion, get me a beer."

"I said a minion not a maid. Get your royal arse up and get it yourself."

"So Darien your plan was delayed?"

"No. Blondie over here spent a good hour grilling me on his second favorite princess."

"I thought it was a tie last week?" Nate whispered to Zach.

"You three bastards can go to hell."

"Oh come on man. Where's your sense of humor?"

"Yeah whatever man, where's grub?"

"Turn on the Boston game."

"Oh he really is an Bostonian now! Darien, I didn't think you had it in you. I must say I'm proud."

"What's the score?"

"Second inning…28 to 9. Boston."

And that is how the night was spent for Matt and Zach's bachelor party. They were content enough to spend the night away doing what men did. Burp, fart, scratch their balls, and drink their choice of beverage and laugh about past antics and hope for future ones. When Matt arrived it only intensified with jokes of how the Cytherean would drive him bonkers within the first year and how Zach won't be getting any work done with a newborn at home. All in all it was a fun time had, but like all things, boredom will ensue which leads to stupid ideas being created.

… …

"Okay, okay. So Mina…truth or dare," Lita began. The three non-pregnant females had been taking shots from the liquor Andrew left in his secret stash or from what Lita had brought. They were clearly to the point of just beyond tipsy but not drunk while our two pregnant women sat with them drinking juices or water. Both ways they were all entertained and having the fun of their lives. They had eaten an amazing spread of food and were still munching on leftovers. They hadn't started the drinking and truth or dare game immediately; they spent time talking and getting to know what Raye and Amy had planned for their children's first year of life. What they each wanted to achieve the rest of the year and into next. They even spoke a bit of their fears of the approaching millennium and how exactly it comes to be and if they will be ready to resurrect the Silver Alliance.

"Truth."

"Have you ever thought of someone else while having sex with Matt?"

"Lita!" Amy exclaimed. "That is personal business and Mina would never do that."

"Oh hush your preggo-my-eggo mouth! Answer the question Mina or you get Serena's deadly dares."

"Ooh. Don't answer, don't answer, don't answer," Serena taunted.

"Yes once or twice," Mina answered flippantly. "Maybe four. No five."

"What are you two…jack rabbits?"

"Hey! My mother always taught to never let a good deal slip away. And he's definitely good."

"Mina, that's dishonest. How can you imagine being with someone else when you're with him?" Amy questioned.

"I mean we both do it. We have moments when we imagine the other as someone else just to spice things up."

"That's kinky," Lita grinned.

"No! That's a Cytherean," Raye replied.

"It's my turn now! Raye, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"Are you sure?"

"I said it didn't I? Or are you too drunk to hear?"

"I think someone's jealous that they cannot share in the alcoholic festivities," Serena mocked in a baby voice.

"Just give me my dare."

"I dare you…to tap into Jason's powers and swap him and Artemis."

The silence that followed Mina's statement was deafening. One could be able to hear an ant breath in the next room over because of how soundless it was. No one had expected Mina to go there were with any of her dares. It was usually Serena who called up the crazy antics for people to do, but this was just dangerous. And they were all curious if Raye would do it.

Taking the initiative Serena said, "Raye if you don't want to do this than you don't have to. I can give you a dirty truth instead."

"No. I'll do it just to wipe that smug look off Venus' face."

"Is that challenge Mars?" Mina countered.

"Take it however you want it, Captain. Now you said Jason and Artemis right?"

"Wait, wait! Maybe it shouldn't be Jason because what if something goes wrong? The true carrier has to be able to put it back correctly," Amy reasoned.

"Well then switch him and…"

"DARIEN!" Serena shouted. "Do it! Do it now!"

"Yeah, no more jell-o shots for you," Lita said taking her cup away.

"Darien it is. No one says a word until I say so. We want them to know what's going on, but not until it's too late. Got it?" Raye ordered.

Nodding their heads they waited in anticipation for their dare to come to life.

… …

"So what do guys do at these things when there's no stripper?" They had finished watching a few games of baseball and even found a boxing match. But as time wavered on they found that there wasn't much to do. So they started throwing nuts into containers and scored them. Twenty for a cashew, ten for an almond, Thirty-five for a walnut if not already broken, and five for a regular peanut. If they landed into the bucket you received full points but if it hit the rim and then went it in or if it broke in the process you only received half of your points. It was after a good hour of this that Jason asked his question.

"Is that all you ever think about?" Matt demanded.

"He was a member of the FBI," Zach commented.

"Jason was in the FBI? Who'd be stupid enough to let you in? Who was smart enough to have you leave?" Darien asked.

"No, Darien not that FBI. He was an investigator of the female body."

"And it paid off for you too or do you not remember the d-"

"Jason you alright?"

"I don't know. That was so strange. I felt Raye's presence closer than usual and then it was like she was taking something from me."

"More like using something of yours."

"What do you mean Dare?"

"I am not Darien. Its me Artemis."

"Artemis?"

"She swapped souls? She used your magic," Nate surmised. "Well this makes for a fun night."

"Wait so Darien is in your body? Please tell me that weren't in feline form."  
"That I was."

"The prince won't be happy about this."

"Him not happy? What kind of games are those girls playing over there? Do they realize at all the extent of damage they could have done. This isn't something to play with," Artemis lectured.

"True what Raye did is dangerous but I'm sure she didn't mean any harm. Its easy enough to fix."

"Where is your body Artemis?"

"At the park with Luna."

"What were you doing at the park this late at night?"

"Making preparations that is all you need to know."

"Well I suggest we swap them back now before any further damage is done. And should speak with your Martian Princess on what she can and can't do with your powers. Connected or not," Matt advised sternly.  
'_Raye what have you done?'_

'_Whatever do you mean Jason?'_

_'Don't play games with me Phoenix. How could you use my powers like that?'__  
__'We thought you could use a laugh.'__  
__'Switching my prince with a lunarian feline is not amusing.'__  
__'Are you taking a tone with me Jadeite? Are you actually thinking of reprimanding me?'__  
__'I'm thinking of turning you over my knee. You caused this mess. Fix it.'__  
__'I don't take orders from you.'__  
__'Well then I guess they'll be staying like that for a long while. Make sure to tell Luna that you did all this because Mina dared you.'__  
__'What if it becomes worse?'__  
__'I guess you should have thought of that before doing it. Well speak tomorrow.'_

"He just cut me off. He cut me off. He actually cut me off," Raye said shocked. Since they came back from the future Jason had always left his side of the link open to her. He wanted her to know he had nothing to hide and show her that she could trust him completely. And now when she needs him he decides to cut her off.

"Was he upset?" Serena asked.

"More like disappointed but he still severed our telepathic link."

"We should probably fix it then. I'm sorry Raye we didn't mean to cause you guys' problems."

"No its not your fault. I agreed to it."

"So where is Darien?"

"Heading back to the house. I swear you five act like your still ten years old running around the palace. Where is your self control?" Luna demanded.

"Did he get used to walking on four rather than two?" Lita asked.

"Be glad we were close to the house. What would possess you to do such a thing?"

"How'd you know it us? They're just as childish. Wait I mean they are childish and we aren't," Mina countered.

"Don't make me hurt you Wilhelmina."

"I think you need a new advisor," Mina told Serena.

"Hey who are our advisors? I mean we'll be queens too right?" Lita wondered.

"I surmise that Phobos and Diemos will remain Raye's and for the two of us, I don't know. I don't recall my father having one," Amy explained.

"Because he advised everyone else. But I don't remember anyone for Zeus either. Athena was always by his side working."

"Girls! Focus please! Raye have you changed them back? And I knew because Jason's magic reeked of Martian meddling."

"That's insulting"

"Its childish!"

"I'm fixing it ok. Can't anyone take a joke anymore?"

"Child you are not too old to be given a rightful thrashing."

"Goodbye Luna," Serena said waving her off.

"You girls will be the death of me," she said leaving.

"You don't think Zach is mad do you?"

"Not like you switched him."

"Yeah."

… …

"Switch us back!" Darien yelled. "Or I'll claw your eyes out." He had had quite the feat journeying back towards the house. He had to remind himself that he had to move all four legs and not just two. Then figuring out how to move all four to walk and the exact rhythm before moving proved difficult. Darien did not like difficult as least not for something as mundane as walking.

"You really should practice some form of restraint Darien," Zach said.

"Restraint? Restraint? I have a freaking tail and claws coming from four paws."

"You could be Luna instead of Artemis," Jason reasoned.

"This is not a joke Jason."

"But he is right nothing is ever as bad as it seems," Nate added.

"How about we switch you with a cat and see what you say?"

"Now that's interesting," Matt observed. He was watching the sky from the window darken as storm clouds moved in at an alarming rate.

"What?"

"Even in Artemis' body Darien is able to control earth elements."

"His power is in his spirit not his body," Artemis said.

"I don't care where the powers reside change me back."

"As much as I would like to it must be Raye."

"It must be? Jadeite I am ordering you as your king to rectify this situation."

"You're not my king yet Your Highness. And even if you were I still would not. Raye caused this so she alone must fix it. Who knows what may happen if I interfere in what she's already started. For all I know part of you is still in you and Artemis only has control of your outer body. You could end up worse than what you think now."

"Look why don't we just relax while we wait. Darien, explore life as a feline. You may find it interesting," Nate smoothed over.

"Tell her to fix this. Now," he growled before pouncing out of the room.

"He's definitely no Garfield," he said causing everyone to laugh. "This has been the strangest night in history.

"Are you guys sure you want to be married? I mean there's still time to back out," Jason inquired.

"If they heard you saying that they'd broil you alive."

"That is why I rejoice being in the sanctuary of males."

"When are you planning on making an honest woman of Raye? I mean do you plan for her to bring your son into the world without your name?" Nate questioned.

"No Micah will have my name there's no other he would have."

"I think what Nate is carefully trying to say is, are you really going to let your son be born a bas-" Matt started.

"Don't say that word. Whether I marry Raye now, before he's born or 15 yrs after he is, he will never be that. I don't give a damn what society or the law says. He's my seed and mine alone."

"Well at least he lays claim."

"Matt..."

"Bout damn time," Darien said from across the room.

"Hey! She did it. Artemis where you?"

"Heading back to my duties," he said from the window. "Thank Raye for me will you? I'll see you all in a half moon night."

"Who still speaks like that?" Jason scoffed.

"Lunarians," Darien replied.

"So how was it to be a cat?"

"Exhausting. I'm going to bed. This bachelor party....never again. Don't even think of throwing me one."

"Like Sere would marry you."

"I heard that Jadeite!"

**Day: Friday evening- Dress Rehearsal**

**Countdown: One day**

Looking across her friends sitting at the table in Lita's restaurant, Serena realized why she was not anxious to be in their shoes. The day of a wedding was hectic enough without the day before. You would have thought they were fighting a youma and its rulers the way everyone was running around doing last minute things. They had barely gotten through the rehearsal before Raye sparked off on Jason literally. Serena couldn't imagine why Raye would go through pregnancy two more times. Why would Jason risk his life like that? Love makes a person do crazy things that's for sure. Like the fact at this very moment she was watching Mina sitting on Matt's lap feeding him pieces of fruit. Matt was so involved he didn't even notice Jason taking snapshots of the entire ordeal. Blackmail was sure to ensue in days to come.

The day had been spent making last minute fitting changes to gowns, dealing with in-laws. As Mina and Amy's maids of honor Serena and Lita were in charge of making sure everything went off without a hitch. Starting today they hit the ground running and the day wasn't even over yet and it already felt like they were in a triathlon. The bright side of thing was that none of the guys mentioned what happened last night and Luna appeared to have calmed down from her tirade of lectures.

"Am I in the right place?"

And things got weirder still when Dr. Mizuno gasped and nearly fell out of her chair while Mrs. Aino held a napkin to her mouth whispering, "That's Jesse Anderson. What on Earth is he doing here?"

"You made it. I wasn't so sure." Amy said walking up to him.

"I even took the time to change my clothes."

"The smell of acrylic and oils does make for a damper on the festivities." They laughed together.

"Ice?"

"Oh everyone! I sincerely apologize I completely forgot you were in the room. I'd like you all to meet my father. Jesse Anderson."

"Hello. Saeko, it's nice to see you again," he said making direct eye contact with Dr. Mizuno. Even after all these years he still saw the spark and determination in her eyes that he saw when he first met her. It was what attracted him to her to begin with.

"Jesse. I didn't expect you to show."

"Neither did our daughter. You've done a marvelous job raising her. I'm sorry I couldn't be there."

"As am I. But tonight is about our baby. Our baby who isn't such a baby anymore."

"Are we toasting already?" Jason asked.

"This man here Zachary Coldstone is taking her hand in marriage tomorrow."

Stepping forward Zach reached out his hand to clasp. "Mr. Anderson. It's a pleasure to meet you sir. Amy's told me much about you."

"I wish I could say the same but enough to suffice. I hear you're from the states correct?"

"Yessir. Born and bred."

"A man after my own heart. You're planning on remaining in Japan I assume?"

"I plan to remain wherever Amy wants."

"He is a man in love."

"You have no idea!" Jason laughed.

"Jason, sit down and hush," Mrs. Coldstone scolded.

"Mrs. C, this supposed to be a celebration. Not a funeral."

"It will be your funeral, if you don't stop trying to steal the spotlight from our sons," Mrs. Hearth replied.

"You Moms never let me have any fun."

"I believe you've spent the past 20 odd years having fun on our expense," Mr. Hearth replied.

"Let's focus on the engaged couples!" Lita said. "And this wonderful spread that my cooks and I came up with for tonight."

"Said like a well spoken Maid of Honor," Darien smiled as they all sat down to eat and get to know the parents of the couples better.

**Countdown: Less than 20 hours**

**Day: Late Friday evening/Early Saturday morning**

Snuggled in the temple along the floor in the Fire Room lay five women and a feline. Four of which were actually sleeping and restinfor the upcoming events of tomorrow while the other two lay watching the flickering flames of the fire and simply talking.

"Can I ask you a question?" Lita asked Serena.

"Yeah anything but Darien related," she replied.

"Why when we hurt you didn't you just fight back? Why didn't you try to make us understand?"

"Because I shouldn't have had to. My dearest friends didn't want me and I wasn't going to force them to have me. You all didn't want my explanations or Luna's so I walked away."

"And took the chance at your normal life."

"No never normal. I continued with my princess and combat training. Evil isn't only here in Tokyo you know?"

"I just find it amazing that you didn't turn to the other side. When I lost my parents I wanted to die myself. Then I wanted to hurt those that had hurt me. I would have done anything."

"I thought of it. I did. What better way to get back at you then to turn to the other side. They clearly wanted me and I could use it to my advantage. And then I realized that that wasn't me. I could never go down that path. Because no matter how angry I was at how you hurt me.... I still loved you like sisters. The change was good for me though. It brought out a different side of myself."

"A darker side if I remember."

"Well light cannot exist without darkness. They need each other to survive. As I did."

"Well I'm glad you're finally home. We've really missed you."

"So you've said a gazillion times! Come on we have to get some sleep. Mina would kill us if we didn't look prim and prime for her wedding."

"Cupid's sister is getting married."

"To a Terran no less. What would Eros say!"

"The daughter of Hermes is pregnant with the heir of a destitute dynasty."

"Not for long. Mercury shall rise again and with it our Amelia and Zoicite upon its throne."

"Will you two shut it?! Some of us are trying to get some sleep here!" Raye yelled before huffing and marching to her room to sleep in silence. The only response received were a fit of giggles.

... ...

"Take him down, take him down!"

"Uppercut man. Uppercuts."

"I can't believe I'm going to lose twenty bucks to this!"

"You shouldn't make bets were the odds won't bring prosperity in the outcome."

"What almost 30 year old still plays video games?"

"You're only saying that because you're losing."

As they say, boys will be boys who simply like to play with toys. The male protectors of the Earth, their Prince and the added addition of the Sun Prince were doing nothing else but playing an array of videogames into the late morning hours. Matt and Jason had took it upon themselves to play the first round which had lengthen to six so far and the three men were placing bets on who would end up winning. Zach had decided to only watch due to him not believing the odds would be in anyone's favor. It was a videogame-manufactured by computers and until he himself worked out the computations and number of evens versus odds, it was a bit more complicated than counting cards.

"What's on your mind Zachary?" Nate asked.

"I think you know my friend for the stars tell you all," he replied.

"You have nothing to fear for tomorrow. Nothing but good will come of the actions taken."

"You speak like you know more than you wish to say."

"Don't I always?"

"And yet you remain stonewalled."

"For things must play out as they are meant to. There is only so much I can interceded in without causing harm to the divine purpose of events."

"Well on that note, I'll bid you goodnight."

"Ah Zach, you're leaving us already? Come on this is your last night as a single man."

"No, my friend. I had my last night as a single man a thousand years on the Moon when I met a Princess from a frigid intellectually stimulating planet."

"He's going to be the sap in the relationship."

"You're one to talk Specter. You're being used as a personal housewife to your pregnant girlfriend."

"You take that back Pathfinder!"

"No, I think I'll follow the groom and head to bed."

"Take it back or I'll have you spending the day as a girl tomorrow."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Gentleman," a feline chastised.

"Artemis. What are you doing here?"

"Obviously keeping house. Take a hint from your fellow groom and head to bed. A big day awaits you in the morning. One that none of you shall soon forget."

"What's with the cryptic message?"

"Goodnight Generals, Your Highnesses."

"He becomes stranger and stranger the more he hangs out with Luna"

"As you become hormonal the closer Raye's due date approaches," Darien joked.

"Ha ha. Very funny."

… …

Before anyone knew it, the day had finally arrived: Saturday, April 15th. The girls had managed to get Amy and Mina up, showered, and fed before heading out to the hairdressers, the mani/pedicurist, bridal shop and picking up their mothers. True to form, Mina and her mother were arguing over every little thing. It was clear that her mother still did not approve of the marriage but was doing what she had to do to make her daughter happy. If she wanted to marry a man she barely knew then she would respect it and be there for her when she needed her.

Saeko Mizuno was a different breed of motherhood. Her main concern was making sure Amy did not overwork herself or stress herself out over anything. She wanted this day to go as smoothly as possible for her and having pregnancy complications did not sit well. Surprisingly she was pleased that Jesse had shown for the wedding. Amy wouldn't admit it to anyone but she knew it meant the world to her daughter to have her father walk her down the aisle. It seemed that now all that they had to do was simply wait for the wedding march to begin.

**Countdown: Less than 1 hour**

**Day: Saturday**

"I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life. What if I fall on my face walking down there? What if I freak and freeze Zach?!"

Standing in a tent that had been set up the previous day were four women separated smaller tents to give each bride and their bridesmaid some privacy. They had a similar sized tent in the middle of them where they would meet once all preparations were done and give their good wishes. Lita had just finished the last touches on Amy's hair and was helping her into her dress when she started to have a nervous breakdown. Whether it was the impending event on hand or the fact that she saw Zach's silhouette walk past her tent as he spoke with Nathan. Either way, she was clearly about to mess up the work Lita had done with her face and hair.

"AMY!! You are going to be fine. Nothing will go wrong."

"You don't know that. Statically speaking there is a 97.6 chance of-"

"Shush! Forget statistics. All that matters is that man waiting for you across that park loves you more than life itself. He's died for you. You two have the calmest love I've known. It flows like ocean-freely and without restrictions. This is what you've been waiting for."

"You're right. I know you're right."

"But?"

"Our times aren't known to be everlastingly happy. Something is bound to go wrong."

"Well if that's the case, be happy that Earth's Prince is present today and the Moon Princess. She'll freeze everyone with her powers and we'll kick Negabutt and continue with the ceremony."

"The scary thing is that you're really serious."

"Bet your ass I am. Now come on! You got me in this blasted dress so bygone it I'm going to show it off."

"Alright, alright. You're sure I look okay?"

"You look beautiful."

"Ok. Lets do this."

"Finally."

In the other tent was Mina who was having a similar breakdown but over a completely different issue. There also happen to be a male present in the tent ready to pull out his hair as he sat in a chair exasperated. If he knew that this day would turn on as it was going, he would have opted for a different day. Hell he would have opted for a private ceremony by Queen Serenity, Gaia and Aphrodite. Maybe he'd inform the other unmarried lucks to do that. Anything would be better than what was going on at the moment.

"Mina, please stop crying. You're going to mess up your makeup," Serena pleaded.

"You don't understand Serena! My wedding is ruined. Just go out there and call it off! Tell them all to go home," Mina sobbed behind a curtain. She knew that something was bound to go wrong. Nothing is ever everlastingly happy for them and this moment proved it. She still couldn't believe that Matt had walked in on her as Serena zipped her into her dress.

"Mina we can't do that. Your parents invited loads of people- the entire town and half the world. Can you imagine what they'll do at your coronation?" When Mina's sobs became more erratic she glanced at Matt for support. "Okay, okay bad subject. Matt won't let me call off the wedding anyway."

"Damn right I won't! Mina, its just a dress. A stupid superstition."

"It is not just a superstition. It holds weight and power or else people wouldn't continue to say it and it wouldn't be in hundreds of books!"

"It holds power if you give it power. I don't. I believe in what we have not some inept skepticism."

"Inept? You think what I believe in is inept? You don't love me at all do you?"

Standing up Matt glared at Serena and seethed, "I'm going to kill your cousin gleefully if she doesn't come out here!"

Trying to balance out the situation Serena explained Matt's statement. She herself was getting a migraine dealing with all this. It was a wedding day- the stress occurring should not be possible. She was going to nip this in the bud right now. As Maid of Honor it was her duty to make sure this wedding went off without a hitch and bygone it that was exactly what she was going to do. "Mina that's not what he meant. You know Matt loves you. He's anxious just like you with today. But he's right."

"What?? You're my family! And you're turning against me too?"

"Were with you Mina not against you. But you can't let one thing stop you from getting your dream. If you did that forever you and Matt never would have found each other. You never would have met that beautiful little girl in the future. If you don't come out now and just conquer this fear of superstitions you'll never be able to hold true to your promise."

"What promise?"

"The promise you made to our daughter that you would see her again. That you two would closer than anything else in this world," Matt reminded.

It felt like an eternity when it truth it was only a few minutes before Mina walked out dabbing her eyes with a tissue. She knew that Matt and Serena were right. Plus she had people out there waiting to see her and she couldn't reasonably cancel today. "You better act just as surprised to see my dress as Zach does when we walk down the aisle."

"Its you Mina not a dress that takes my breath away," Matt said pulling her into his arms and descending his lips upon hers. He was unable to make contact however due to Mina placing her hand between their faces. Pulling back her questioned her actions with a simple look.

"You can't kiss me until Raye says so. Are you trying to cause another freak out?"

"Get down that aisle or else."

"I'm wagering on the else part," she said slinking back over to him and sliding her arms around his neck.

"Hey hey! Cousin present," Serena exclaimed moving in between them. "Wait till after the 'I dos'. Now get out we have to finish last minute things," she ordered as Matt left the tent laughing.

"Finally," she breathed. Grabbing Mina's hand she entered into the next tent and reapplied whatever makeup she needed to Mina's face. "Quick check. Do you have something borrowed?"

"Your pendant Queen Serenity gave you."

"What about you Amy?" she yelled into the following tent.

"She has her father's tourmaline ring," Lita replied as she carried Amy's train into the room.

"Good, good. Amy, do you have something new?"

"Obviously her pregnancy."

"Mina!"

"What its true."

"What about you Mina? What's your new?"

"What I have underneath this gown."

"Can we please stay PG-13?" Amy pleaded shaking her head.

"What do we have that's old?"

"My great grandmothers tiara."

"Amy?"

"My father's ring is really old too. It goes all the way to the beginning of 19th century. "Alright that's everything!"

"No! And you call yourself a maid of honor. Do you have something blue?" Lita asked.

"My hair."

"I don't have anything. Oh Selene help me I don't have anything. I can't get married without something blue. I'm going to have a heart attack. How is it that this day continues to get worse? It's the curse. The stupid bridal curse. Inept superstition my arse."

"MINA!" Lita screamed grabbing her shoulders. "Get a hold of yourself. You're the daughter of Aphrodite. There's nothing you can't do. And nothing we can't fix. See?" she said holding up an item.

"What's with the scissors?"

"Amy if you please," she said handing them off. Very efficiently Amy clipped a strand of her hair that was hanging loose and handed it to Serena. She took it and weaved it through a strand of Mina's hair.

"Okay ladies are we ready?"

"Jason, you cannot rush perfection," Serena replied. He had peeked his head in because he wanted to get this show on the road. People were getting antsy outside and it was making him nervous.

"I'm not rushing. The grooms are. And Raye is getting edgy. Wow, you guys look great."

"We're coming. Start the music."

"Gotcha boss," he said dashing off.

"Remember to just breathe. We'll be right there with you."

"Today will be perfect. It's going to be the most memorable day of your life," Lita stated and followed Serena out to begin the ceremony.

As the music started, Serena and Lita came gliding down the aisle one after the other. Serena was dress in a dress of coral while Lita adorned a dress of ice blue. They were both long floor length gowns that pooled and trailed behind them. It was form fitting around the bodice and flared out to an A-line at the waist. Two strings came out from the center of the dress at the top where the breast meet to go behind the neck, crisscross and wrap underneath the arm to reattach to the dress. On their feet were open toe high-heeled sandals with matching ribbon that crisscrossed up to 3 inches above the ankle. Ahead of her Serena saw Darien standing next to Matt dressed in a tuxedo with vest to match her dress and a black tie. She had seen him numerous times in tuxedos but for some reason tonight it felt different. Leave it to Eros' sister getting married to cause her heart to skip beats with just a glance. Nate himself was having the same reaction to seeing Lita in her gown. He like Darien was wearing a tuxedo but his vest matched the blue in Lita's dress. Since his time in the Silver Millennium, he rarely had the opportunity to see his Jovian in a dress let alone a gown. She was utterly breathtaking even if she wasn't in her traditional forest green.

When they reached the front of the gazebo they noticed Raye inside wearing the same garment she wore on Mars when she conducted ceremonies. It similar to a kimono however it was fuller and longer with no decorative Japanese symbols only Martian ones. She had two torches lit on opposite sides of the gazebo that lit the area for everyone to see. Signaling the band they began the wedding march song and everyone turned around with baited breath.

It was like something out of a fairy tale they way Mina appeared and glided down the aisle towards her husband to be. Her father held her hand and he could tell that she was shaking but not due to nerves- to the utter excitement and joy of being tied to the one man who held her heart for the rest of her life. Matt made eye contact with her and couldn't stop himself from catching his breath. True he had already seen her in this gown but for some reason the added affect of the entire scene made it all the more beautiful. Mina had decided to curl her hair and leave it all down to trail her back in a waterfall. She had an oriental poppy attached to a ribbon on her neck as a choker. Her body was wrapped in a halter dress of a snowy ivory color. Like the bridesmaids from her bust to her waist the gown was cinched before flaring out like Cinderella's gown. A bow was located at the back of the dress with the strings trailing behind her with the train. Along the train were embroider designs of an intricate pattern splotched along. She carried a bouquet of the same flower that she wore as a necklace. When she reached Matt, her father placed her hand in his and nodded her approval before taking his sit next to his wife.

As everyone admired the sight before them, the wedding march began again and they turned to see Jesse Anderson walking his daughter down the aisle. Unlike Mina there were no shaking of nerves only the jubilant jumps of her stomach. Zach trailed his eyes along her dress before meeting with her eyes. She had taken a different approach to her gown than Mina and had a combination of colors. Her dress was a halter white down that fell in an A-line with a small train. The top of the dress outlining the bust and her back was the same blue as Lita's dress. However it did not stop there but trailed down her center back in varying shades of blue to look almost like an ocean. Her bouquet consisted of blue sage. When he met her eyes he saw such confidence and assurance in her eyes that he had no question of what their future would bring.

Once everyone was in place, Serena handed her bouquet to Lita and took her place at the center of the gazebo and began to speak. "Love is patient and kind; love is not jealous or boastful; it is not arrogant or rude. Love does not insist on its own way; it is not irritable or resentful; it does not rejoice at wrong, but rejoices in the right. Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, and endures all things. Love never ends." As she spoke her eyes connected with Darien's and to her friends watching it looked as if she was speaking directly to him. Perhaps she was, but the message was always meant for the soon to be newlyweds and the future they were soon to share. Taking her place back at Mina's side she listened as Raye began the ceremony and tried not to cry.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of four special people. Four people who have been blessed to find each other as they have and will now become two. The union of husband and wife in heart, body, and mind is intended for their mutual joy, for the help and comfort given one another during prosperity and adversity, and for the procreation of children and their nurture in the knowledge and love of the life and blessings. Therefore, marriage is not to be entered unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, deliberately. Amy, Mina, Zach and Matt have taken the occasion to write their own vows. Amy, if you please."

Giving her bouqet to Lita, Amy took a deep breath and smiled at the green eyes starring back at her. Collecting her thought she said, "I, Amy Anderson, take you Zachary Coldstone, to be my husband. To share the good times and hard times side by side. I humbly give you my hand and my heart as a sanctuary of warmth and peace, and pledge my faith and love to you. Just as this circle is without end, my love for you is eternal. Just as it is made of incorruptible substance, my commitment to you will never fail. With this ring, I thee wed."  
"Zach, you may speak in reply," Raye choked out. She was becoming overwhelmed with the emotions she was feeling from her sisters.  
Taking the ring from Nate's outstretched hand he said, "Before our friends and those so special to us here, on this wonderful day of gladness and good fortune, I Zachary Coldstone take you Amy Anderson as my wife, in friendship and in love, in strength and weakness, to share the good times and misfortune, in achievement and failure, to celebrate life with you forevermore. With this ring I thee wed."

After the crowd died down from applause, Raye turned to Mina and signaled her to speak. Starring up at Matt she pushed a strand of her hair away from her face and turned to give her bouquet to Serena. Giving her the thumbs up she began her vows. "I, Wilhelmina Aino, take thee, Matthew E. Hearth to be my husband, secure in the knowledge that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love. On this special day, I give to you in the presence of our family and friends my sacred promise to stay by your side as your wife in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad. I promise to love you without reservation, comfort you in times of distress, encourage you to achieve goals, laugh with you and cry with you, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

"And our-"

"I don't need an introduction Raye. This moment is between Mina and I. Everyone else is a grateful spectator," Matt interrupted. Looking at his bride he said, "You know me. So you know this is not my chosen spectacle. But for you, Mina I would do anything if only to see that smile on your face. And these things I promise you: I will be faithful to you and honest with you; I will respect, trust, help and care for you; I will share my life with you; I will forgive you as we have been forgiven; Our miracle lies in the path we have chosen together. I enter into this marriage with you knowing that the true magic of love is not to avoid changes, but to navigate them successfully. Let us commit until death parts us. I, Matthew E. Hearth, take you, Wilhelmina Aino, to be my wife and with this ring I thee wed."

"These two pieces of twine that I hold in my hand represent a bond that can never be broken. Alone it has the power to withstand many obstacles but with the power of the love shared between the people holding tight to this twine makes in unbreakable," Raye said handing the twine to Jason. "As he weaves this twine between your joint hands know that you are now not only joined through matrimony, but through the bonds of love within the body, heart, mind and spirit. May you strive always to meet this commitment with the same spirit you now exhibit. We all bear witness to this ceremony you have just performed and you may now call yourselves by those old and respected names, husband and wife. May this union be blessed. You may kiss your brides."

Winking at each other both grooms grabbed their brides, dipped them and placed a kiss upon their lips that spoke of everlasting promises. As everyone applauded the unions the had been made, Raye shouted out, "Ladies and Gentlemen may I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Matthew Elliot Hearth and Mr. Mrs. Zachary Taylor Coldstone."

At the same time the ceremony ended out of nowhere snow started to fall and blanket the aisle as they exited. Serena felt something tug at her heartstrings and looked around to see Mina's body glowing in a soft light. Noticing her concern, Darien explained to her that since Zach is of Earth his bond with Amy now allows her to affect the wintery weather. Mina's bond with Matt allows her powers to automatically bring those of mates in her vicinity together. She's literally Cupid now.

... ...

Tapping her glass Lita stood up from the wedding party table. The brides and grooms had already entered the hall and been introduced with applause ringing throughout the space. They had taken a moment to eat and laugh between each other before any announcements or speeches were made. "Although I'm not the only maid of honor I've been giving the task of speaking first. I've known Mina and Amy since we were in junior high but it feels like our spirits have always been with each other. If you're one to believe in that kind of thing. To know that they have finally found their life mate is all that we'd hoped for. Looking at you four I now know that you will feel no rain, for each of you will be shelter for the other. You will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth to the other. There will be no loneliness, for each of you will be companion to the other. Now you are two persons, but there is only one life before you. May beauty surround you both in the journey ahead and through all the years, May happiness be your companion and your days together be good and long within this universe."

"Well on that note as the best man," Darien began pulling out his chair.

"Men," Nate murmured standing up with Darien.

"And other maid of honor," Serena added jumping up.

"We think it's time for the first dance by the happy married couples."

As the guests began to clap, Mr. and Mrs. Mathew Hearth and Mr. and Mrs. Zachary Coldstone glided to the dance floor and began a simple waltz. As they twirled around the floor the other men of the wedding party took the women's hands and guided them out to the floor as well. One by one more couples came to the floor as the dances ended until slow music was no longer played and the reception became a loud joyful party.

"Senshi…Generals…Your Highnesses, your presence is requested," Luna's voiced rang in all ten of their heads.

Across the room each person glanced at their dancing partner as well as their fellow comrades. Nodding in the direction of the back hall, Darien and Serena lead them to the far wall to find Luna and Artemis waiting in their human form. Luna was dressed in her traditional garb of a yellow dress gathering around her ankles on the floor. It was a mix of black along the bodice wrapped around her body without straps. Her hair like Serena's was in the traditional Lunarian style with a crescent moon necklace hanging from her neck. Artemis was dressed in a white suit from head to toe. He also had a necklace hanging from his neck consisting solely of a crescent moon.

"Luna, thank you so much for coming," Amy whispered hugging her. "We weren't sure if you would make it."

"I wouldn't have missed this moment for the world. I am so proud of you both."

"We both are. You have truly grown and possess the beauty and understanding that comes with being a ruler, a woman, and a soldier," Artemis stated.

"Is Artemis going deep and philosophical? Much better than Luna's cryptic talk," Jason joked.

Glaring at Jason Luna continued, "Because of this, we have a gift for you."

"Your parents have a gift for you."

In the far corner of the room a gust of wind blew in swirling in circles from ceiling to floor. As it reached the ceiling the color changed from a dusty gray to a deep dark purple. When it cleared a woman in a senshi uniform with long green hair trailing down her back wielding a staff with a garnet orb in the center was visible.

"Puu? What are you doing here? Who's guarding the gate?" Serena questioned.

"Neptune and Uranus have taken a momentary duty while I handle a special task," she explained. Turning to the two married couples she says, "As you know I am the guardian of time and space. I have seen all, I know all and all that will be, but can never change it. The time lines must remain as so and continue to flow without any interruption or mishap on my part. No one enters my gates nor do they leave them. It is for this that I am able to grant my previous rulers their gift."

"What gift would that be?" Zach asked.

"The gift of a renowned time."

"Meaning what exactly?" Matt pushed.

"Don't be rude," Mina chided. "Please go on Pluto."

With a wave of her staff a gateway appeared before them. No one could see exactly where it led to only a mist of colors and shapes were apparent. "Through this portal you will find your greatest hearts' desire. Your deepest wish to be fulfilled."

"How do you know it will give us what we want? Isn't a time portal specifically set towards a time frame?" Amy examined.

"That is true. Your parents felt that this would be a generous gift to give for all you've sacrificed and achieved. You lost much in your past life and they simply want to return some of that."

"It's an alternate reality," Serena surmised. "That's it right? You're letting them venture to a world where the attack never happened…a suspension of life."

"A suspension of structure to be exact, but yes Princess. You have the choice to say no of course. But know that this is a one-time deal. You may stay up to a week's time or return whenever you choose- whichever comes first."

"What if something happens here and we're needed? Do we still get that time back?" Mina asked.

"No, Venus I'm afraid not. I can allow portals of such to remain for so long. If left out of balance then the effect on the cosmos could prove disastrous."

"Let's do it," Amy agreed.

"You're sure, Ice?" Zach prodded.

"I want to see what our life would have been. I'm more than happy with what we have now and what will have but it's an opportunity that we can't walk away from. It's a chance to quell all questions of what if."

"Will there be other people there?"

"Only those necessary. You may travel between each other's planet but to no others. Understood?"

"Yes," Mina said. "We are going aren't we?" she asked Matt.

"Whatever you want," he replied.

"Then walk forward concentrating on your destination of home."

"Wait! How do we get back?"

"You will know how," she answered closing the portal. "My task is complete and I must return to the gates." In a gust of wind just as before Sailor Pluto vanished and nothing short of dust was left in her spot.

"That was so cool," Lita laughed. "I'm so jealous of them right now."

"You know we could get married tomorrow if you want," Nate smirked.

"Don't joke! Come on I have to check on the caterers," she said walking away.

"Sere, care to twirl around the floor with me?" Darien asked holding out his hand.

"I'd love too Endy."

"Ooh 'Endy'? Sounds like you two are pretty chummy to me!" Jason joked.

"Oh leave them alone," Raye scolded. "I think it's perfect."

"I'm going to get you some punch. Do me a favor and get off your feet," Jason advised walking to the reception hall.

"I'd say it's a good thing people don't pay you to think then Raye."

Turning around Raye saw the man she had no desire or hopes seeing for the rest of her natural life. Seiji Hino. She knew that she had seen him at the ceremony- she should have been prepared knowing Mina's family connections. They would have wanted nothing but the best attending the most important day of their daughter's life. Being apart of the town's political office holds quite a standing to people. At least to the people who didn't know the real Seiji Hino- the bastard underneath silk Armani.

"I don't know who invited you here but you've just been uninvited. Take your leave," Raye seethed.

"Spoken like a politician's daughter. Straight forward and to the point."

"The day I am anything like you will be the day the Earth is consumed by blackness and insolvency."

"I saw you at the ceremony. I want you to know I do not approve of the situation you have landed yourself in."

"You don't approve?"

"Yes I don't. You are a young lady running a temple and wind up pregnant by a man you aren't even married to. I let you go along with being this priestess and this is how you end up. This won't work."

"You mean it won't work for you. It doesn't work for your precious little political campaign and election, right? I don't fit in to your little mold of political family right? In fact it's more like I just don't fit."

"Don't be absurd."

"Absurdity is the least of my worries. You come here on the happiest day of my best friends' lives and chastise me because the things I'm doing don't match to your ideals? Well guess what Dad. I will do what I please when I please and how I please."

"Raye Hino I am your father and I forbid you-"

"FORBID ME? FORBID ME? If you think for one moment that I will listen to anything that you have to say you have another thing coming. You don't control my life."

"I'd rethink that statement if I were you young lady."

"No thank you sir. I'm quite fine with the one already made."

"Listen to me closely Raye."

"I don't have to listen to you. You don't listen to me- you never have. All you've cared about is making sure that Seiji Hino looks good to the public. To hell with anyone or anything else that gets in his way."

"I didn't come here to argue with you. I see that you still have not come to terms with what I did for you."

"You mean what you did to me! You never did a damn thing for me so don't pull the aggrieved father act now!"

"Raye in your condition you should calm down."

No more than ten feet away Jason sensed Raye's spirit change and he got a feeling of déjà vu. It was bringing about remnants of a day ages ago in Phobos Deimos Palace on Mars when he met Aries for the first time. Rae's spirit had taken on a darker side filled with hatred and despise. He had never known a feeling to exist between parent and child. He realized then that the man with her could be no one else than Raye's father in this time.

"Jason, you alright? You got that far away look in your eye," Nate asked coming up behind him.

"Do you know anything about Raye's father?"

"Seiji Hino? I thought I saw him here but I didn't think he'd stay around," Lita commented walking over to them. "Why do you ask?"

"Because…Raye," he whispered dropping his cup and rushing over to his soul mate. The emotions he felt coming from her was nothing compared to the terror she was now feeling. Her lower guard had dropped and he could feel every physical thing she was feeling. He felt like his stomach was on fire and that he was being ripped from the inside out. He could feel fear from not only Raye but from Micah as well.

Landing near her he saw her doubled over in pain clutching her abdomen. Seiji Hino was doing nothing but standing there watching her like an unconcerned bystander.

"Raye, what happened? What's wrong?"

"Micah," she whispered.

"Lita!" Jason screamed.

"I'm right here. Nate let Serena know what's happening and meet me there. Jason, call Dr. Mizuno and tell her we're en route. Jason!"

"Yeah I got it."

"I promise she will be fine. I gotta take her now though."

"No, Jason!" Raye shrieked. "I need you with me."

"I'm coming with I promise. I'm right here," he said carrying her in the backroom. "Serena won't be happy about this," Lita cautioned.

"To hell with that! She's bleeding," Jason yelled.

"Okay, okay," Lita said heading into the back so could teleport them to the hospital using her powers.

... ...

"Zachary? Is that what I think it is?" Amy couldn't believe her eyes. When the fog around then cleared she saw a tall structure ahead colored in blues and teals. They were on a planet that resonated a feeling of safety in her heart. No other place had done that other than when she stepped foot on Mercury. As she observed the planet she saw mostly ocean with a few dotted islands. Buildings littered the islands ahead populating the Mercury cities. She knew without even looking that buildings were fairly plain in design, since Mercurians tend to want to save and accumulate their money rather than spend it on frivolous things. She could smell the rain in the air but couldn't tell if it was coming on or had just passed. It rained a lot on Mercury because the Crystal, which protects it and maintains its weather, tends towards water. This was her home. Her birthright.

Had what Pluto done really worked? Were the actually in another reality leaving life as they once could have? It was impossible but clearly probable for she stood before her castle in all its icy glory.

Looking at his wife, Zach couldn't help but smile. He could tell that simply being within Mercury's atmosphere her heart had eased in a way it hadn't in centuries. He looked in her direction and saw Mariner Castle before him. It still glowed with that mysterious blue light from within or around. He never was able to tell exactly. He remembered that from a distance, the bottom part looks like half an oyster shell with lots of tall, pointy spires coming from it. The tallest tower has a large glass sphere on it, with what looks like a string of pearls spiraling down from it until it wraps around the bottom.

"Princess Amelia! Princess Amelia!" a voiced yelled. "We've been waiting for you." A little girl ran over to her wearing a long light blue dress. Her hair was pulled back in a pony tail atop hanging at the nape of her neck but wisps of it had strayed loosed most likely from her afternoon playtime. She had the most remarkable hair color-cyan blue. "General Zoicite," she continued curtseying before. "Come on! Everyone's waiting."

Grabbing Amy's hand she dragged her towards the spires hanging from the bottom of the oyster. They watched amazed as the spire spiraled out and created a staircase made of ice. Amy knew when she touched her foot to it would feel as if she were walking through water. "Pardon me but whose waiting for us?"

"All of us. Remember you said we could wait for you when you returned with General Zoicite. It would mean the universe was at peace again and you would have your prince with you. The skies are no longer blackened and you have returned in a glorious gown. This appearance I knew could only signify one thing hence I alerted everyone and came to retrieve you."

"You still haven't explained 'all of us'."

"You're funny, Princess Amelia. Come on hurry," she said rushing up the stairs.

"We might as well follow. Not like any harm can come to us here," Zach offered.

Nodding in agreement she followed after the child holding on to her husband's hand.

Inside the castle was filled with and surrounded by large pools with exotic fish, with water sculptures, waterfalls and water fountains creating what one could call a water garden. The girl told them to wait a minute and then ran ahead to the large doors decorated with the symbol of mercury and a caduceus. She peaked her head out a moment later and motioned them to come forward.

"May I present to you her royal highness Princess Amelia and her husband General Zoicite!"

Walking into the room Amy was surprised to see the room filled with children of all ages jumping around and applauding her and Zach. She saw not one adult in sight other than the staff standing along the back wall waiting for orders. No words were spoken between the couple as they looked at the spectacle before them. Simply smiles reaching to the twinkle in their eyes.

... ...

"Your highness," a woman said approaching Mina and Matt. "Your bath is waiting for you."

They had arrived on Venus some time earlier and were welcomed by the city where the palace was located. The air was fairly dry with a mountainous landscape rich with metal ores. Unlike Earth, Venus consisted of golden grasses, flowers and sunrises and set of golden pinks. Even its clouds have a yellowish tint. It wasn't until when night fell after then sunset did the land beginning to change and reflect something of what Earth would resemble. Each of the buildings were a work of art in and of itself, and most of buildings are made of a golden-colored adobe-like material. Cythereans highly value the arts and beauty, and almost everything made on Venus has some aesthetic quality about it. The gardens surrounding and inside the palace that they were quickly ushered into were filled with beautiful elaborate metal statues, ylang-ylang and ginkgo. Ylang-Ylang was the scared flower and the ginkgo the sacred tree to them.

"Thank you," Mina replied sliding the panel back to reveal a large pool like bathing area. The room was full of steam and smelled of a blend of citrus and jasmine spices. Matt's favorite scent on her. A ginkgo tree was growing from the center of the pool with its branches stretching down into a canopy. Through the clouds of steam she made out two women standing in the far corners waiting for their orders. She knew without clearly seeing them that they were dressed in nothing to hinder their work and would have no issues extending whatever services their highness desired. Not that she had any queries that Matt couldn't handle himself.

Cythereans were said to be the most naturally beautiful people in the Solar System next to Lunarians. They were also known for being fairly promiscuous, but that's because their culture views sex differently than most cultures. Cythereans view sex as an expression of love, but not necessarily between two lovers; it can be an expression of friendship-love, too. However, once a partnership is made- a union whether in spirit or law outside partners unannounced were looked down upon. Especially in the royal household.

"How is it that I don't recall this much freedom when I visited?" Matt questioned. Since they had arrived the women he saw were scarcely dressed and proudly flaunting it. He even came across one couple making love along next to the gardens while a man sat by reading.

"You didn't visit much here. We stayed mainly on the moon to be close to Serena and Darien. We were always waiting for that fateful ball to drop. We were right to be weary."

"We have now to focus on," he said wrapping her in his arms.

"And we have each other."

"And them."

"Only if you choose to. They won't object you know. Cythereans don't view sex as others do remember? Its an act of love yes but can also be seen as acts of friendship. Women make love to other women here quite often. We love openly with no regrets."

"So I have seen," he replied remembering the two women he saw in the palace earlier walking through. "Allow them to undress you."

"As you wish," she whispered signally the women over. "Do enjoy the show."

"I plan to," he said sliding off his jacket and sitting on the edge of the bath.

... ...

"No! It's too early. I can't be going into labor." They had gotten Raye to the hospital just in time for Dr. Saeko Mizuno to admit her and start running tests. She was currently placing her feet in stirrups to check how far she was dilated or if the sack had burst.

"You won't Raye if we can stop it. You have to calm down though," Dr. Mizuno advised.

Looking up at her soulmate she could see the fear shadowed in his eyes mirroring her own. "Jason, please. He can't come now. He can't. Micah won't survive."

"Phoenix, don't focus on that now. Micah will be fine I swear to you."

"I'll never forgive myself if something happens to him."

"Raye, I'm going to inject this into your IV. It's going to help stop the labor," the doctor added.

'_Nothing will happen to him. He's strong like you. You've seen that with your own eyes_.'

'_The future changes. It's always changing with each choice we make. What if I've already changed his?'_

'_Trust me you haven't. His spirit is fine and he's no more ready to enter this world than you are to have him.'_

Sighing a relief Dr. Mizuno looked over and said, "Raye? Jason? We've stopped the labor. You're going to be just fine Raye. You and the baby both."

"You're sure?"

"Positive. I'll give you some time alone before I come back in to check your vitals and talk to you about the next few weeks. You're going to have to take it easy from now on. No stress and most importantly bed rest."

"No stress. Can you send Lita and Nate in?"

"I don't think you should be having a crowd right now."

"Please. I just need to be around family right now."

"Okay. But only for a minute."

"Yes, Dr. Mizuno."

Charging into the room Lita went to Raye's side talking a mile a minute. "Raye? Oh Raye are you okay? Serena's freaking out and Darien's barely able to keep her keeping the guests calm let alone her. I can't believe you managed to get through the ceremony and the departures before all this."

"You know me I grab the spotlight when necessary," Raye joked.

"We're just glad you're okay. That you both are," Nate offered.

"Yes, it would be a shame if something happened to you," Seiji Hino stated from the door.

"What are you doing here?" Raye raged lifting up from her bed. "Get out!"

"Raye please calm down," Lita begged.

"Get him out of here now! I want him out of this hospital. I want him gone! Ah!" she cried out clutching her stomach. Jason immediately jumped up to move the man from the room.

"No, Jason you stay here with Raye. She needs you," Nathan said. "I'll take care of it. Sir, if you please."

When the man did not move Nathan said, "Sir, she's in distress now due to your presence. Just exit the room."

Not saying a word Mr. Hino left the room and stood outside.

"Nathan, do me a favor and stay with her," Jason asked. "I'm going to go and talk with him before he does something stupid."

"Too late for that," Lita snapped. "He is nothing more than a selfish asshole."

"She's fallen asleep for now. Just make sure her vitals stay normal. I'll be back."

Stepping outside Jason walked down the hall to find Mr. Hino coming back in his direction. He realized just how crazy the guy must be if he was heading back to see Raye. He had another thing coming if he thought he was getting anywhere near her. Blocking his way he stood in the middle of hall daring him to walk past.

"Young man you will do well to move aside," Mr. Hino ordered.

"You will do well sir to back off. No one outside of family is getting near Raye."

"As her father I am the only family she has left. You are no one but the man who knocked her up."

"Better than the man who left her on a doorstep to pursue his political career."

"You have no idea who you are dealing with boy."

"Oh I think I have a very good idea. Seiji Hino elected four times to office and appointed by default once. Wife Aiko died from depression aided by dealing with husband's infidelity and inability to show affection to her and their daughter. You shipped Raye off to boarding school as soon as possible where strangers raised her and by the nannies you hired every holiday to take care of her so you could be in the limelight. Not wanting to deal with the strain of having a daughter around you sent her to live with her grandfather in Tokyo and only grabbed her when you needed to show a good family front to the country. You have never cared for her and treated her like she was a third rate citizen and still she managed to become the most beautiful person I have ever known. Does that about sum it up?"

"So you've done your homework. I should expect that from a teacher no less. An American philosopher."

"Philosophy is what is able to keep people thinking. Actually using their minds for themselves and questioning what is before them. It's what makes us individuals rather than numbers."

"And your time traipsing around the world sowing your wild oats. Living with her friend in the states and here. That big house on the hill- does my daughter know of your illicit relationship with her friend?"

"You leave Serena out of this. You don't know what you're talking about."

"I want you to listen very close to me. I can make this a very easy situation for you or very difficult."

"Are you threatening me?" Jason demanded his eyes changing from their stormy blue to a hazy gray.

Inside Raye's room Lita and Nathan were trying to keep her calm when she awoke but to no avail. She kept asking where Jason was and why had he left her when she needed him now. Lita was barely able to keep her from setting fire to the room when she reached a breaking point before crumbling into a sobbing mess. Nathan was rocking her in his arms soothing her worries the best he could. It wasn't until she went completely stiff in his arms that he looked down to her and saw her eyes had changed to a hazy gray.

"Lita, watch her!" Knowing immediately what was happening he jumped from the bed and ran out the door to find Jason. Coming around the corner he saw Jason's body taking on an aura he hadn't seen in ages. One that was dangerous to those around him if Jason's temper was not in control as this moment was showing.

'_Jason what are you doing? Get control of yourself. He's not the enemy.'_

'_I won't let him hurt her anymore.'_

'_He's her father Jason whether you like it or not. He's not the latest evil inhabiting the universe. You can't separate his spirit from his body- you'll be no better than him. No better than Diamond, Beryl or even Wiseman.'_

'_I'm nothing like them. I protect those that I love.'_

'_Protection can be debatable don't you think?'_

Digesting Nathan's words, Jason's eyes slowly took back on their natural color. He turned around to glance at Nathan who was already beginning to walk back to the other room. Nodding his head at him he looked back at his child's grandfather and heard him say, "Here's your choice- walk away from her and that child of yours and I won't make her life a living hell. Just go in there and tell her that you no longer want to be apart of her life or this mistake that you've created. You've realized that you have better things to accomplish than being tied down to whatever it is you two have. I'll even give you the money to start anew anywhere you like. I'll even ship the brat to you if she decides to keep it after all this. Don't and I will rip that temple from her faster than she can blink an eye. I will leave her destitute and you won't ever work in a teaching profession again. You won't be able to get within ten feet of an educational institution. So what will it be?" he asked taking a pen and his checkbook out of his pocket.

Stepping closer to him Jason replied, "I am only going to tell you this once. Raye doesn't want you here- now or ever. Leave now quietly or I'll have you escorted out by security."

"Take the offer boy. Consider this your last chance."

Leaning in closer to him Jason whispered in his ear, "No, Mr. Hino, consider this yours. If I ever catch you near Raye or our baby I'll kill you myself. And no judge or jury can find me unless I want him or her too. Or your body."

Entering back into Raye's room she looked at her him cautiously. She knew he had spoken with her father but he had blocked her from the conversation until he almost lost control of his powers. She silently asked him to tell her what happened.

"It's nothing to worry about. Just concentrate on getting better and staying well for my boy."

"I hate seeing you like this."

"As do I. You can't scare me like that again. I thought I'd lost you."

"You'll never lose me. I love you."

"I love you too Phoenix."

"So does that mean we're planning another wedding?" Lita asked from the corner. She had snuggled in Nathan's arms as she watched the scene play out before her. She wasn't afraid to admit it- she was an avid sap for romance especially where her friends were concerned.

... ...

"You're going to ruin that cloth if you keep doing that," Darien commented.

"What am I supposed to do? The future may be changing at the very moment. My best friend is in the hospital after almost having a miscarriage. Jason won't answer my calls and he's so freaked that I can't get past his barriers. Nate and Lita's cell phones are dead or turned off. And my head senshi is gallivanting around Venus in an alternate reality. My cat is off probably doing the horizontal tango with Mina's cat and the strategical genius behind this entire group is on a planet of frozen water from over a thousand years ago!"

"Do you feel better now?"

"No."

"Lita said that Raye was fine when she called. Just relax. Nothing will happen to Persephone or Micah."

"How can you be so sure?"

"They are half Terran, remember? Your Alliance didn't do all the work."

"Ha ha ha. Very funny."

"Everything has been loaded in the truck, Serena. Did you want me to leave the leftover desserts for you?" Fred asked coming in from the kitchen.

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Nope."

"Okay, but don't tell Lita. And drop the rest of the food off at the shelters."

"Already done. Have a good night you two," he said exiting the building.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride home," Darien offered grabbing his tuxedo jacket.

"How chivalrous of you."

The drive back across town was not as many would suspect. It wasn't filled with silence but sweet companionship shared between old friends. They rehashed the events that happened at the reception with Mina's parents dancing the night away like they were teenagers while Sammy and Mika appeared close to be following the same steps and how Melvin and Molly announced that they were going down that same aisle. Serena was happy she was able to share this experience with them. She couldn't have asked for a better vacation. When Darien had been getting ready to drop her off at her parents she asked him to detour back to the main house the guys shared. She felt like going for a swim and maybe work out in the morning. Nodding his head in agreement he turned the car around and headed in the direction of the house. Using the key Matt had left him he entered into the house expecting to see Nate back. Tracing his energy he found he had crashed with his Jovian and chose not to disturb him. They all needed the rest for the night. Serena who had rushed past him and into her old room came back down in a pink and blue bikini.

"You coming with me or you gon go to bed grandpa?"

"I'll show you grandpa," he said chasing after her. When she slammed open the door to the pool area she hid behind it and waited for him to enter. When he came rushing in he didn't expect anything as she pushed with all her might and shoved him into the pool tuxedo and all. Spurting water from his mouth and nose when he broke the surface he saw Serena doubled over in laughter. Not wanting to be outdone he channel his energy into the water. To preoccupied with how well her joke paid off she didn't notice the water wave that came from the pool and grabbed hold of her. Before she could counteract his magic she was thrust into the pool with him. Laughing at her frantic movements he held her at the waist making sure she was okay. Assuring him she was they both laughed together because they hadn't acted that silly together in....well in a long time.

"Do you suppose this is how life was meant to be?"

"I don't think we'll ever know."

"What about the future? Will we ever have that?"

"Of course! Micah and Persephone are almost in this world. Mina and Matt are married now and I'm sure Lita and Nate won't be far behind."

"And us?"

"I won't deny that I love you Darien. I couldn't."

"If you say 'but I've change and you don't know me anymore' then I'll dunk you right here and now."

"I wasn't going to say that!"

"Okay then so what?"

"What do you want from me? From this?"

"A marriage would be nice. A few kids. A dynasty. A queen to rule by my side."

"What tomorrow?"

"I mean I can have the number for a priest in two seconds. We can even use Raye I'm sure if you want to go down the traditional way. We can pop over to Vegas in the states and have Elvis Presley or Shaft marry us. I've even heard of Ashrams where we can-"

"DARIEN!"

"What too soon?"

"Way too soon. I still have things I want to do before marriage or even think about marriage. But don't worry the rewards of redemption are quite plentiful."

"Ah. There's my Serenity," he said pulling her closer and enveloping her in a passionate kiss.

"Endy!"

**Countdown: OVER**

**Day: A week and some time later…..**

Mina and Matt returned to their proper reality after a week on Venus while Amy and Zach had returned a few days short of week due to Zach being called away to the states to work on a project in Virginia under strict restrictions and regulations that could not be shared by anyone. Not wanting to be alone for the next couple of months that Zach would be away, Amy decided to travel with Serena and returned to Boston with her.

Matt helped Mina to get her chain in Los Angeles up and off the ground. It was difficult as any new venture is but they managed to balance out their goals and dreams with time for each other to spare.

Lita managed to open two new restaurants in Hiroshima and Hokkaido. She was quickly becoming a chain and had named Nate as the visiting event cook. It would be a great surprise and treat for customers to have a meal cooked by him based on different themes or events occurring in the town. Nate himself had plans to propose to Lita in the following months.

Raye was released from the hospital a short time after and Jason made sure her father never stepped foot near her again. He did keep his promise and tried to rip the temple out from under her but what neither he nor Raye knew was that Jason Specter had a hefty trust fund left by his grandfather. He brought back the temple for Raye and made sure it would never be able to be put in jeopardy again. To the entire group's surprise Raye went into labor early and successfully delivered a handsome little boy with dark hair and smokey blue eyes followed by a beautiful little girl with blonde wisps of hair and violet eyes. That same day they received a message simply giving apologizes for not informing them of an unexpected outcome but not to worry because it was meant to be as so and everything else will fall into place. Jason and Raye decided to name the girl Aiko after Raye's mother.

Amy delivered a beautiful baby girl right on time with no complications and knew without a doubt that she was her Persephone.

Serena continued with her education and managed to get her Masters in Education and Business. She continued to date Darien as he worked in the hospital and moved throughout the ranks. They did not speak of marriage or what was to come- they simply lived each day to the fullest and enjoyed the time they had together. For as Serena said, "The rewards of redemption are quite plentiful."

THE END

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed it! Send reviews or PMs. Look out for my new story in the next few months. I will post a description of it on my profile page for anyone who is interested. That is once I get it wrapped up.

Bless it be!

Selene Grace

_**Amecia L. Anderson**_

_**and**_

_**Zachary T. Coldstone**_

_**have chosen the first day of their new life together as Saturday, the fifteenth of April. You are invited to share in their joy as they exchange marriage vows at six o'clock in the evening at the Cherry Blossom Gazebo within Cherry Hill Park.**_

_**Mr. and Mrs. Daniel Aino**_

_**and**_

Mr. and Mrs. Michael Hearth

_**invite you to share in the upcoming nuptials of their children**_

_**Wilhelmina G. Aino**_

_**and**_

Matthew E. Hearth

_**Saturday, the fifteenth of April at six o'clock in the evening at the Cherry Blossom Gazebo within Cherry Hill Park.**_

**Day- Late Wednesday evening/Early Thursday morning**

**Countdown to Weddings: 2 ½ days**

The Ladies

"I thought we had discussed you finishing the cake tomorrow, love?" Nathan Pathfinder asked his girlfriend of four months who happen to also be his lover in a previous life and soul mate in each.

"No, I believe you discussed it and I simply listened kindly without making you feel inferior and unnecessary," Lita replied. She had been mixing the next layer of batter for the cake she had spent weeks designing and finally had it coming to fruition. This cake was special to her because not only was it her first wedding cake but also it was for her best friends' weddings in less than 55 hours. She couldn't believe that after all this time Mina and Amy were getting their happy endings. They all in fact had managed to achieve them through trial and error, but still achieved.

"Lita, come to bed."

"Oh Jove's eyes! I'm almost finished and I don't want to worry about this tomorrow when I'm running around town picking up Serena and making sure her dress fits right and checking with the catering for the reception. You know Raye gave her orders that I was not to be working during the reception- and I for one don't like pissing off a pregnant Raye. Do you?"

"Good point. But take my advice. Whether you finish the cake now or in the morning when you have been well rested it won't change a thing. Everything for their day is going to be perfect."

"Well then if it's going to be perfect than it doesn't matter if I finish it tonight."

"Glad you agree with me. Come on, I miss your warmth."

"I will. As soon as I finish this."

"You just said-"

"No, you said that it didn't matter if I did it tonight or tomorrow because everything would still be fine. So I'm going to finish it and I'll be up when I do."

"Lita."

"Nephrite."

"Look here Jovian."

"No look here Earthling," she said waving her spoon in front of him. Before she could react batter had flung off of the spoon and into Nate's face. "Oh. Oh I'm so sorry. That…I didn't mean to do that," she profusely apologized through a smirk. To be honest she was sorry but the fact that he once again had the ingredients of something on his face brought forth tears of laughter. History seemed to always be repeating itself where they were concerned. Calming down from her laughter she noticed Nate looking at her murderous like and inching his way towards her.

"Wait…Nate, baby, listen to me. I need that batter. Okay good put it down. No, don't take the icing! Nephy come on, it was an accident. Don't-!" Her exclaim was cut short when the icing connected with her face. He had taken her little spoon swipe and turned it into practically dumping all the icing in her face and hair. It would take her hours to get this confection out.

"Sorry baby it was an accident."

"You are going to regret that, Stargazer."

"Really? What's the Tree-Hugging Amazon gonna do-Lita! No, not the hair! Ouch, come on. Hey, near water here! Near water!"

An hour later the cake was still unfinished and the icing Lita had created to design with was all over the floor, counters and the two people lying on the kitchen floor.

"You know, you're going to have to clean up this mess," Lita whispered laying her head on his chest. If it had been anyone else she would have killed them if not fired them for distracting her and ruining her icing and dirtying her kitchen. But this was Nate and he was her other half. She never even realized how incomplete she had felt until she met him that day Serena came back to Tokyo. She wasn't looking for love but love clearly had its own plan of trajectory for her. She had her best friend back after nearly destroying what they had and she had found the love of her life.

**Day- Thursday afternoon**

**Countdown to weddings: 2 days**

"Jason!"

"Someone's not happy," Chad smirked at Jason. They had woken up early that morning and were dealing with the temple chores as usual. Sweeping the hundreds of stairs, mopping the floors, stoking the Great Fire, raking the non-existent leaves, and everything else Raye came up with.

"She's never happy these days. I swear the transition phase that goes on during labor, is switched for her and it goes through the entire pregnancy," Jason replied.

"Specter!"

"I think she needs you, man," Chad surmised.

"No she doesn't. She just wants to yell at me for not doing something the way she would do it but it's more sensible and accessible or for doing something the way she would do it but not conferring with her first."

"That's insane."

"Your boss is insane."

'_I'm going to insane you if you don't get your ass in here!'_

'_Yelling causes stress Raechal. Stress causes elevated blood pressure and heart rate. Elevated blood pressure and heart rate causes shortness of breath and dizziness. None of the aforementioned things are good for my boy.'_

'_If Daddy doesn't stop upsetting Mommy then he won't have to worry about anything being good for anyone because he'll be having his ashes floating in the lake.'_

'_Yeah as sweet as you made that sound, I'm just not buying it.'_

'_Jadeite.'_

'_I'm coming.'_

"Finish this up Chad. I think I've made the Queen wait long enough."

"Make sure she remembers Lita is coming to get her."

"Of course I remember Lita is coming- Serena's coming home today," Raye replied handing him towels and blankets when he entered their room.

"Only for the weddings, Phoenix. You know she's studying over in America right now."

"I believe a change in scenery will be due to her quite soon."

"You were conversing with the fire again weren't you? Raye, you have to be careful now- the doctor doesn't even want you around the fire anymore because of all the smoke inhalation. That's probably why our son is a smokescreen now."

"You take that back! My son will be just fine. He's Martian and has more control than any Earthling doctor could ever understand."

"Our son is half Earthling if you recall. And Amy told you while you know he will have such powers and will be strong individual- things could still change. Everything we do in this time effects what we have already seen in his time. It's the butterfly effect. One flaps his wings here today and a typhoon occurs in Indonesia two-twenty years from now."

"I don't need the lecture professor."

"Raye you know I would never dream of lecturing you. We all know your intelligence surpasses my own."

"That's for sure."

"However, as a concerned boyfriend and father take my advice. How are you feeling though?"

"Like a cow."

"That's refreshing. Go rest and I'll wake you when Serena gets here."

"You're not getting me out of going with Lita, Blondie."

"I wouldn't dream of such a thing. You still have a few hours before Serena's plane lands. Take a restful nap and I will wake you when Lita gets here. You can snack on her pastries on the way to the airport."

"Don't think you can butter me up with Lita's sweets."

"I wouldn't dare think such things."

… …

"Sweetheart, we need to talk," Mrs. Aino said. She was sitting in her daughter's living room starring at the designs and invitations and checklists across her coffee table and dining room table.

"Sure Mom. Let me just finish with Matt and I'll be right in," Mina called from the kitchen.

"Do you really think you're doing the right thing here?" Mr. Aino questioned. He was standing behind his wife leaning against the mantle concerned about the entire situation-taking place. He didn't want to upset his wife anymore than she was upsetting herself but he also didn't want to crush his daughter's dreams.

"Of course. No one meets someone and in the span of dating for less than a month decide that they are ready for marriage. I don't think she realizes the step she is taking."

"Darling, we didn't raise some naïve child and throw her into the wilderness of the jungle. We raised that young woman in the other room who is capable of running a company and managing her life quite fine. She juggles life with ease and if this man helps her do that than what is the problem?"

"Daniel you just don't understand. I know my daughter and she wants to marry for love. You can't trust love at first sight and most young people these days are confusing lust for love. I simply don't want for Mina to make a mistake."

"She doesn't believe it to be so. You have to trust in her decisions Olivia. You've given her control of company shares and backed her own- that should prove she's competent."

"Competence is not in question. Mina is a very wealthy young woman with the world at her feet. What if this man…?"

"Hearth has is own money. He owns the companies Mina is merging with. Why are you grasping for straws?"

"Yes, Mother why are you?"

"Mina." Standing in the archway between her living room and kitchen, Mina look certifiably pissed. She was not one to appreciate being questioned in matters of the heart- especially her own. Walking across the room she faced off with her mother and began her defense. "I understand you not trusting Matt. You haven't spent enough time with him and he can be a bit private but not trusting me? When have I ever not shown clear and concise judgment?"

"Do you really want to go there, pumpkin?"

"Since I acquired the company Daddy. Since I graduated college. I'm not some whimsy child from America exploring the harsh world of Corporate Tokyo. I'm an Aino raised in the refined land of England and taught all of the decorum and etiquette it takes to be a woman of society in the boardroom and in the ballrooms."

"Are you marrying him for a merger?"

"Mother!"

"What, it is a legitimate question and I want an honest answer."

"How many times must I tell you I love him and he loves me?"

"What does love have to do with it?"

"EVERYTHING! What is any relationship without love?"

"A business deal."

"Which this is not."

"Are you pregnant like those friends of yours? I know that's why the doctor friend of yours is getting married whether she wants to admit it or not."

"She's in love with Zach!"

"And the priestess one. She's a surprise- I thought she would be first to the altar but at least she has common sense to know you don't need a man to take care of your child."

"Jason and Raye are living together at the temple and are both preparing for their son's birth- together. Raye is stubborn but it's obvious to her and those around that she loves him wholeheartedly."

"I find it quite odd sweetheart that each of you found love and partners at the same time. The only one I haven't heard from is Serena."

"Serena has her own love life issues to deal with. But you're welcome to ask her when she gets in town today. Maybe we can do lunch and discuss what you think the-"

"Don't change the subject. I am deeply concerned for you- your father and I both are."

"Mother, please just trust me. I'm not pregnant nor do I expect to be so in any near future. And I am not marrying Matt just to merge the companies. We plan to keep them separate for the next few years and when both companies are completely stable in every which way we will then think about discussing a merger. But at the present time no such thing is in the works."

"Do you have a prenup?"

"A pre- why on Venus would I have a prenup?"

"You're a wealthy woman with a lot to lose if he chooses to divorce you."

"Matt won't ever be divorcing me. What exactly about the word love don't you understand? You and Daddy married young and never drew up a prenup did you?"

"That's because I trusted your father and knew we would be building an empire together. We both came from good backgrounds with-"

"Well there's your answer. I feel I'm going around in circles with you. I'm marrying Matt, Mother. I'm marrying him Saturday afternoon whether you agree with it or not. I hope that you'll be able to celebrate with me."

….

"Anderson, to nurses' station. Anderson to the nurses' station."

"If you will excuse me," Amy offered picking up her phone and dialing the nurses' station extension. She had been in the middle of a meeting with a patient going over their post surgical care needs and information regarding their next appointment when she heard the page.

She knew it could be no one other than her fiancée calling to check up on her. At times she thought he thought she was going to disappear if he didn't call her every quarter hour. She would have to sit him down and reiterate that her life was not fragile nor was the life of their child.

"Dr. Anderson speaking."

"Ames! It's Lita. So Zach just came by to pick up Nate to go somewhere probably to pick up Darien before meeting up with Matt and doing their manly macho bachelor things and he wanted me to call you to make-"

"Sure I was okay? Actually I had to battle a demonic force in the middle of the hospital today all alone. The patients were scared out of their wits and no Sailor Scout managed to come and help. Can you believe that?"

"I see that you are quite fine and perhaps a bit irritated with your general."

"He's more like a den mother than an expectant father."

"Well I just wanted to call you and let you know to meet at the Crown rather than the café."

"That large party came in after all?"

"Yes. I have to run by there first to make sure Fred is okay with the staff and menus and then I'll pick up Serena and meet you guys there."

"Her flight lands in two hours correct?"

"Yes. Don't be late- pregnancy hormones or not."

"Goodbye Lita," Amy smiled hanging up the phone. "I apologize for that- shall we continue?"

An hour after Amy had finished her meetings she made her rounds through the hospital. She couldn't help but to remember when she froze the second floor pipes. It was quite laughable now but back then she couldn't recall a time being more petrified. Her mind deterred to a little dark haired child with sparkling green eyes. She missed Lily's laughter and innocence. An innocence that was purely Serena's and stubbornness duplicated from her father. As she was reminiscing she didn't notice the man standing before her who she managed to plow right into.

"Careful, little one."

Recognizing the voice in some remnants of her thoughts she looked up to see a man she didn't think she'd see until she found him at the coming of the century. His stature had not changed. He was still every bit of the American he was when he met her mother and finally decided to pursue his career as an artist. She hadn't seen him since she had been over in Germany studying and even then their visits had been scarce and in between. She certainly didn't think he would show up in Japan so close to her wedding date unless he was here to complete _the task_.

"You're mother left me a message," he replied as if sensing her thoughts. "I was surprised you didn't."

"I'd rather have not called and dealt with you not being here than knowing you chose an art exhibition or piece of upcoming work over me."

"Amy…"

"Please don't try to rationalize or alter my views. I'm no longer your responsibility- I'm a fully grown adult who can deal quite well with the situation beforehand."

"Can we go somewhere to talk?"

"I don't think there's anything to be said but if you feel it necessary," she said leading him back to her office.

When she closed the door she made sure to stand a far distance away from him. She wanted no hugs or kisses or promises of future tomorrows. She had long ago grown out of needing his attention. Yes, he was her father and she still loved him deeply but she would no longer allow for disappointment to enter her life willingly.

"Is this the lucky man?" he asked picking up a photo of Zach from her desk.

"I'm the lucky one. He fought for me even when I didn't know I wanted him to."

"And now you're to be married in a couple of days."

"Things happen faster than we expect sometimes. How was your latest exhibit? One of the girls I studied with overseas emailed me with some pictures and reviews."

"Very well. I displayed one of my paintings that sold for a quite a hefty sum. One from my 'Little Blue' collection."

Her father Jesse Anderson had begun creating his 'Little Blue' collection the day she was born. The work had gradually moved from one portrait a year to spending an entire season creating different pieces of her. Amy could still remember laughing and eating sweets as her father drew her outside. Photographs taken of her playing on swings, seesaws, in the pool, with stethoscopes or his art supplies filled his portfolio back then. His agent loved every bit of it and wanted to generate an entire showing of the work. Her father named the collection Little Blue after they discovered if she was out in the water or cold too long her hair took on a strange bluish tint. Unbeknownst to them it was simply her true nature trying to come to the surface.

"Dad, I'm really happy for you. I know how special that collection is to you."

"It's special to me because of you Amy. I know that it may seem difficult to understand but I do love you and am so proud of what you have achieved."

"I never doubted that you cared Dad. We all have dreams and responsibilities. I want to be angry with you for not being there but you tried when you could. Some people are just not made to be a stay put parent but it doesn't make them a bad one."

"Is that why I have the cold exterior from you?"

"It's apart of my intellectual nature. I've come to learn how to detach myself from situations- you can't be an emotional doctor when dealing in the pediatrics unit."

" I'd like very much to be apart of your wedding Amy. I know I haven't been the father you wanted but-"

"But you are the father I have. The rehearsal dinner is tomorrow at Garden of Thunder at the corner of 17th and Sakura."

"I won't miss it. Thank you Amy," he said wrapping her in his arms.

"No, thank you."

Day-Thursday evening

"Ooh I am going to kill Jason when I get my hands on him," Raye seethed. She had distinctly told him to wake her up when Lita arrived to head to the airport, but he couldn't even follow that simple task. He let her sleep the entire afternoon away and now she was impatiently waiting for Serena to get to the Crown.

"He only did what he felt was best. You are almost five months along Raye. You can't expect him not to be concerned for yours and Micah's welfare," Amy rationalized. She was certainly concerned for her friend and was quite glad Andrew had closed the arcade early for their personal use. "And if you scorch Lita's table clothes she'll kill you."

"I have control over my powers, Amelia."

"It was only a friendly reminder, Raechal."

"I had an Ares moment didn't I?"

"Maybe being pregnant already and taking in Ares had a side effect?"

"Then why aren't you acting like Hermes at times? I don't dare ask Mina for she probably wouldn't notice and Lita wouldn't tell us to begin with."

"Maybe we always held a part of them within us and it's simply melding with our personalities."

"And where will that leave us?"

"I can only deduct where we were always meant to be."

"You were meant to be at the airport to pick me up with Lita, dear Phoenix!" Serena's voiced shouted from the door.

"SERE!" Rushing to her outstretched arms Amy and Raye hugged her and asked her a million questions at once. It had only been a few months but it felt like years to them since they had last seen her. The phone and Internet were just not enough when it came to your best friend.

"You guys let the girl breathe. She just got here," Lita laughed. She wasn't going to say that she had had her own moment with Serena an hour before.

"Where's Luna?" Amy asked

"She went to see Artemis. They have their own ritual they must plan for the wedding. Something to do with traditions," Serena explained.

"Or more so to do with the fact that she missed him," Lita countered taking a seat at the table. She had arranged for Ken to place a buffet out for them to eat from throughout the night. Serena had wasted no time in sauntering over to it, grabbing a piece of the sweet potato bread and nearly choking when Raye asked, "So has he asked you to marry him yet?"

"What?" She hadn't even had a chance to sit down let alone chew before she was thrown for a loop. She wasn't anticipating or even hoping that they asked her that question. She honestly had no idea where it even came from- didn't they realize she wasn't going down that path?

"Have you set a wedding date?"

"I don't think I understand."

"Will you two be together at least for the coming of Crystal Tokyo?"  
"I think you misunderstood me."  
Lita could tell Serena was no close to getting through to Raye than any of them were and it was clear the questions were making Serna a bit uncomfortable. Placing her arm in front of Raye to halt any more questions she asked, "What Raye is inappropriately trying to ask is how are you and Darien doing? He took you to the gala the hospital had right? A couple of dates too the past months correct?"

"Yes he did. It was beautiful- an auctioned gala so all the money was donated to  
charities and the hospital."

"Should we be expecting Selenity in the near future?" Raye interjected.

"Raye!"

"What?! I'm concerned. I only want my best friend to be as happy and joyous as I am."  
Laughing at her comment Lita could barely get out, "You joyous? You're a grouchy little b-"

"Bundle of nerves expecting the future heir to a soon to be resurrected dynasty?" she finished for her.

"Sure Raye if that's what you need to say to sleep at night."  
Deciding to ignore the ensuing argument between Lita and Raye, Serena turned to Amy who had been the quietest of the bunch. She seemed no different than when she had left her months before other than the refreshed glow to her skin and the ring on her left hand. She was of course looking on her PDA at something while nodding to things she either read or heard being said. "How are you fairing Amy?"

"I'm fine. Persephone is quite the easygoing fetus. I didn't have much morning sickness and being in the hospital is the most comforting for us both."  
Tired of being brushed off and ignored Raye stood up and said, "Why are you averting the subject? What are we to expect from you and Darien? Will you and Lita be planning a wedding together?"  
Spinning around to face Raye Serena leaned back and countered, "No one is mentioning your upcoming marriage."  
"What marriage?"  
"Our point exactly. We don't meddle in your love life so don't meddle in ours."  
"I'm only concerned as any good friend would be," Raye replied sitting back down.  
"So you've said before. But seeing as how you're the one pregnant and ready to drop a smoky load in a few months you should be focusing on your own non-existing nuptials," Lita offered smugly.  
"Thank you Lita. I want to hear more about you guys," Serena announced. She had truly missed being in their presence and seeing their bright faces. Even with Raye's ridiculous questions about Darien and marriage it still was a pleasantry she wouldn't trade. It's what made Raye who she is and while it annoyed her at times it was also one of the best parts of her. She amazingly was beginning to discovery many new things about her guardians- her friends.

"We've been raving about us every day in emails and phone calls now its time for you."  
"I agree. How's your schooling going?" Amy asked.

"Ready to transfer to Tokyo U?" Raye threw out smirking.  
"Not on your life Phoenix."  
"How is schooling though?" Amy asked again. In Serena's younger years school was in no way her favorite pastime. She'd rather be fighting a youma some days than endure a day of lectures from their teachers. But the past years had changed Serena. She had become a different person who realized the importance of education. Not to the extent that she and Zachary took it but enough to where she was going to make an incredible Queen to this world.  
"Its great! I'm teaching a few ESL classes for extra money and then I'm working on my thesis still."  
"Which is about?"  
"The creative use of manga to advance the knowledge of core academics," she replied brightly but dampened when she received no response from them. She thought they would be excited or at least intrigued by the idea. Everyone else she had run it past seemed to be. They almost seemed shocked about it. Deciding to explain further she said, "Its a relevant topic you know. I've done the research and it can be applied the same way art is applied to academia." When she still received no response and their faces only became more shocked and deadpanned in Raye's case she became severely frustrated. She thought her friends would at least support and congratulate her on such an endeavor. Standing up and placing her hands on her hips she said, "I can't believe you guys! I'm not doing this for jokes."  
"It's not that Serena. I guess we're just surprised you would take on a topic as such. I mean it's admirable and redefining for education."

"Thank you Amy."

"Yeah leave it to Meatball Head to come up with a topic to do with manga," Raye laughed.

"Don't tease her Raye. I love the idea and I'm sure Persephone and Micah will use it in the future too," Lita congratulated.

Smiling with pride Serena asked, "Where is Mina? I can't be the maid of honor with no bride."

"She's meeting with Matt right now," Amy replied sullenly.

"Matt's meeting with her is more like it," Raye countered.

"Why? What happened?" Serena questioned. The intense feeling of dread she had felt when she landed intense ten fold. She knew something was wrong and it involved her cousin.

"She got into an argument with her parents this morning. They don't approve-" Amy started.

"Her mother doesn't approve," Raye snapped. "I swear she thinks she's better than everyone else because she was raised in 'Cherrio England'."

"Mina was raised there too for some time. Let's not play gang up on Mrs. Aino, k?" Lita surmised. "Anyway, she left and was pretty upset. Enough to where Matt felt her frustration over in Hokkaido. It was so powerful he could barely control his nausea let alone the migraine that followed. He didn't even book a flight home he teleported through their link."

"What?! Does he not realize the ramifications that could follow due to this? Our powers are supposed to be kept secret for a reason."

"I'm sure Matt has handled it by now. He is the head of security for Terra," Amy assured.

"You're right. In the meantime we can get started on Amy while we wait!" Serena exclaimed.

….

"Mina will you calm down? There's nothing you can do," Matt comforted. He had been watching her pace her living room for the past hour mumbling incoherent statements and gesturing wildly with her hands while scanning a newspaper. At least he didn't have to worry about her channeling Aphrodite's goddess form anymore. She was a force to be reckoned with in Crystal Tokyo and yet wondered if she would reach portions of that once she ascended to her Queendom.  
"She's my mother Matt! How can she not be happy for me?"  
"She's worried about you. You cannot fault her for caring," he said turning the page of the Wall Street Journal and checking out the stocks and other business ventures.  
"Caring is one thing she is being completely overbearing."  
"It is a mother's right to protect their young," he rationalized continuing to read the paper.  
"I'm not young anymore. I'm not a child Matt!" she said snatching the paper away from him.

"You will always be her child -no matter the age. Can you not say that you felt the same urgency when Kiran and Graham were out on that battlefield?"

"No, but that was completely different. Their lives were in danger. Their future and entire existence."

"In her eyes your future is at stake. She's worried for your well-being. If you can justify your feelings so can hers be."  
"You can't justify trying to ruin your daughter's most special day."

"She can if she believes she's saving it. Like how you felt you were saving Serena from a life of strife."

Walking over to him she slid onto his lap and sighed, "How do you always know the right things to say?"

"I know you. Don't let this distract you or ruin what's to come. I'm marrying you and not even the Gods can stop us."  
"Mmhmm," she murmured placing kisses along his jawline. She couldn't seem to help herself when she around him. It was like apart of Aphrodite was still residing in her and she wanted him every chance she could get. She knew though that couldn't be true for the powers of the Gods almost got her killed before.  
"Aren't you late for meeting the girls?" he struggled to get out. Mina had been teasing him for the past two weeks saying that she wanted their wedding night to be special. She had refrained from even sleeping in the same room with him. The fact that she was doing this was nothing short of torture.  
"Trying to get rid of me General?"  
"I wouldn't dare such a thing Princess."  
Sliding off of him she grabbed her purse and whispered, "I'll call you later."  
When he was sure she was gone he reached for his cell phone and dialed a number. "Mr. Aino, Matthew Hearth. I believe its time we had a talk."

The GentlemenDay-Thursday evening

"Yo, D! How'd my town treat you?" Jason shouted as Darien walked over to the car. He had been given the assignment to pick him up from the airport after Matt called saying he had a situation to handle before meeting up with them. He was respectful however and did not invade his spirit to find his own answers. He knew Matt would tell them when he was ready. For now he had to focus on getting information out of his prince about his princess.

"Jason, I missed you man," Darien said after throwing his bag in the trunk. It felt good to be back at home. America was a great place to be but he felt the most calm when he was in Japan. The place where his kingdom would once again reign high. "How are Raye and the baby?"

"Grating on my last nerves. I can see now why the little twerp and I didn't get along from the start. He has his mother's stubbornness. But I love them none the less."

"Right. If that's your kind of love I don't want it."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Where're the others?"

"Meeting at the house sooner or later. How was your flight?"

"Why don't you just ask what you've been dying to since I got in the car?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Serena."

"Oh, well since you brought her up. How is she doing? When did you last see her? She won't even drop by and see me today because of the girls' parties and I have to wait till tomorrow to see her at the rehearsal dinner. After dealing with Raye I don't even have the energy to meet her in the dream plane anymore and she's so focused on school that she can't talk that much on the phone and email just doesn't cut it ya know? But you've been with her- well not been with her in that sense but you've been around her and seen her so you can tell me things."

"You're crazy you know that? I honestly think that if we were both in mortal danger, you would choose her first- no questions asked."

"Not like you wouldn't want me to. Look she's my sister Darien, in every way that a female can be beyond the bonds of blood. You have nothing to fear of me when it comes to her. I love her yes and would lay my life down for her if needed but Raye is my soul. I wouldn't be able to live in this world without her. Serena is simply an added bonus. And because of that- because she is the one who brought us all together- I cherish and treasure her always. It was just us for a long time. We leaned on each other."

"You don't have to explain. Serena already did."

"And you let me go through that entire speech without saying anything!" he shouted turning to him with a snarl. All his attention was now on his Prince rather than the ever pressing-

"Jason, watch the road!"

Swerving to nearly miss the oncoming car he pulled back into the correct lane and gave Darien a cheeky smile. "No worries. I'm a pro."

Making sure his seatbelt was fastened tightly Darien leaned back in the chair sighing a breath of relief. He would never drive in a car with Jason again. Haruka Ten'ou he was not.

"You don't drive like that with Raye in the car do you?"

"I wouldn't make it away without scorch marks. So, you going to give me the details or do I have to pry it out of you?"

"What details?"

"I remember a time when you needed no coaxing to tell tales of your precious Serenity."

"That was Endymion with Serenity. Darien tends to be more private where Serena's concerned."

"Oh come on! What's the harm? I'm sure she's off telling Raye."

"Then you can get it out of her can't you?"

"She's hormonal and having mood swings. Give me something here."

"You're craving a lot of gossip. Not spending enough time with the guys? The girls got you running their errands and doing their bidding like a housewife?" Darien joked. "Hey watch those hands man. I don't want to end up like my father when our past selves were kids. I'll fill you in on things when we get to the house."

"Just answer me this one question."

"Ask."

"Are you gonna marry her?"

"It's all I've ever wanted in each life."

….

"Mr. Hearth, Mr. Aino is waiting for you in the parlor."

"Thank you Lelani," Matt replied draping his coat over his arm as he entered the parlor. He was not at all surprised to see Mrs. Aino sitting primly aside her husband. They had had Lelani bring in tea earlier and she was calculatingly sipping from her cup as her eyes watched him approach. Like a hunter stalking its prey. Matt was well used to these tactics being a general. He understood where she was coming from but she now would understand his. "Thank you for seeing me, Mr. Aino. I know your schedule is quite busy."

"This close to the big day- my schedule is strictly for my daughter and future son in law," he said standing and straightening his tie. Unlike most men Daniel felt the most comfortable when he looked his most impeccable whether that be outside the home or within it. "Darling, would you mind excusing us?"

"To be frank, I would Daniel. I would like to hear what Mr. Hearth has to say."

"Darling, please."

"It's fine, sir. What I have to say reflects you both."

"Which would be?"

Matt immediately noticed the change in the air. Daniel Aino's face and body language took that of the business tycoon he was and not that of a loving father in law. He was ready to fight on this battleground where his daughter's heart was on the line. Matt knew at that very moment that he would forever be proud to call this man his family. Meeting his gaze squarely, he commented on Mina's state when she met with him earlier and her unspoken fears.

"Go on," Daniel encouraged feeling his wife tense at the mention of their daughter's distress.

"I understand your concern for our situation but I want you to know-"

"Understand? Mr. Hearth, do you have a daughter?" Olivia fired at him. The audacity of the man before her was flabbergasting to say the least. He had the nerve to walk into their home and tell her that he understood where she was coming from. It proved just how American he truly was and not good enough for her Mina. Without giving him a chance to respond since she knew the answer she continued. "Have you spent the last 22 odd years watching her grow and achieve her hopes and dreams? I will not let anything or anyone take that from her."  
"Even yourself?"

"How dare you," she stood nearly knocking over the teapot and cups. Smoothing her skirt she made to move past her husband and walk out on this imitation of a man her daughter had chosen.  
Sensing her new direction, Matt intervened saying, " Your right Mrs. Aino. I have yet to have the privilege of watching my own creation enter this world and grow. But I have had the privilege of loving a woman entirely and having that love returned. You will never find another man who loves your daughter as much as I do. I would give my life for her just as you would. Extreme it sounds I know but its nothing short of the truth. I am in love with Mina and all I want is to forever make her happy. And what she wants most in this world is to have your support."  
"We can't support something we don't agree with. She's too young. What do  
either of you know of love?"  
"What did you when you married your husband?"  
"That was a different time. Things weren't as difficult as they are now. Life was not as hard and deceitful."  
"Life ma'am is always hard. We will always have to face transgressions and disagreements but it is how well we rise after the falling that dictates the measure of hardship. Yes we are young but Mina is smart and resourceful and driven. She's  
everything that's beautiful in life. And she will know that everyday that she is with me. She will never want for anything. You asked me what I know of love. I know it every time your daughter glances at me, smiles or simply is in my presence. I know love when my heart soars when I see her laugh or feels like it may too break when she's sad."

"Well said," Daniel praised. He wasn't sure himself what the man before him had to offer but he was pleased. In the past few minutes he had proven himself to be not only a worthy winner of his daughter's heart but a great man to have in business one day.  
"You love my daughter do you?" Olivia asked standing by the mantle. She had been pacing the room trying to figure out something to do. She knew in her heart that there was something Mina and this man were not telling her. No two people get married within weeks of knowing each other unless they had some other ulterior motive. In this world money was people biggest motivator. She knew her daughter couldn't be behind it so it left Mr. Hearth.

"Yes I do."  
"Enough to sign a prenuptial agreement- right now?"  
"Olivia!"  
Ignoring Mr. Aino's outburst Matt replied, "If that's what Mina wanted yes I would. I don't want her money. My father built his own successful company that I now head. I have no desire to squander Mina's riches. Money is nothing unless you have someone to share it with."  
"Well, I think that about says it."  
"Daniel," Olivia pushed.  
"The rehearsal is tomorrow afternoon darling. If you want to look fresh you best set up the remainder of your appointments before the big day. Mina will want the focus on her and all of your attention."  
"Daniel," Olivia pleaded.  
"The man has spoken his piece. He is right. What matters is Mina's happiness and she's happy with him. And she'd be even more happy to have her parents give her away the day after tomorrow."  
Pleased that he had achieved was he had set out to do, Matt stood and bid his adieus to his future in laws. "Thank you Mr. Aino. Mrs. Aino. I'll see myself out."

"Daniel, what are you thinking? She cannot do this," Olivia vented when the house was clear. She couldn't fathom why on Earth her husband had brought into what that man said. He's supposed to be protecting their daughter not sending her off to the slaughters.

"She already has darling. Listen to me I'd rather know that I was able to give my daughter sheer joy on the most important day of her life and treasure the ones to come then never be apart of her future. You may not agree with this but you have to support it or risk losing her forever."

… …

"What have you detected?"

"Nothing. They are still being evasive on the issue. I wonder…"

"If you future self has asked them to keep this from you?"

"Why would he though? Keeping me uninformed will prove more dangerous to the group than helpful. How can anyone want that?"

"Perhaps they are not purely being evasive. Perhaps they just do not know themselves."

Nate and Zach were in the observatory looking at the star alignment and seeking answers. Zach himself was worried that something may happen to stop the weddings and he wanted to be prepared for whatever may come. He wasn't going to let anything upset or ruin Amy's day. They had waited for this moment for too long. Nate however felt that something was indeed coming. He knew not whether it was good or bad but the stars were saying something powerful was approaching them. He did know for sure it was not a person so it left the assumption it was an event. He prayed it was not the event that brought forth Crystal Tokyo. None of them were exactly ready for those chains of events to occur. But as he was taught from his mentors, what we will to be may not always come to be. Life has its own course to follow and few can do things to change it.

He did not speak of this but he knew that while the immediate future was unclear the near distant future was shaping into exactly what the late Queen Serenity hoped for her children and friends. He was proud to know he would be apart of such an upcoming.

"Hey! Whose here? I brought back royalty!"

"Let us not mention this to the prince or Jason," Zach advised.

"I agree completely. I'll continue working on it and let you know what I find," Nate replied as they exited the room. "Welcome home, your highness."

"Will you guys cut that out? I'm not different than the rest of you," Darien sighed.

"Except that you hold the power of Earth in the palm of your hand. Face it! You're the head honcho and we're your minions," Jason joked.

"Well then minion, get me a beer."

"I said a minion not a maid. Get your royal arse up and get it yourself."

"So Darien your plan was delayed?"

"No. Blondie over here spent a good hour grilling me on his second favorite princess."

"I thought it was a tie last week?" Nate whispered to Zach.

"You three bastards can go to hell."

"Oh come on man. Where's your sense of humor?"

"Yeah whatever man, where's grub?"

"Turn on the Boston game."

"Oh he really is an Bostonian now! Darien, I didn't think you had it in you. I must say I'm proud."

"What's the score?"

"Second inning…28 to 9. Boston."

And that is how the night was spent for Matt and Zach's bachelor party. They were content enough to spend the night away doing what men did. Burp, fart, scratch their balls, and drink their choice of beverage and laugh about past antics and hope for future ones. When Matt arrived it only intensified with jokes of how the Cytherean would drive him bonkers within the first year and how Zach won't be getting any work done with a newborn at home. All in all it was a fun time had, but like all things, boredom will ensue which leads to stupid ideas being created.

… …

"Okay, okay. So Mina…truth or dare," Lita began. The three non-pregnant females had been taking shots from the liquor Andrew left in his secret stash or from what Lita had brought. They were clearly to the point of just beyond tipsy but not drunk while our two pregnant women sat with them drinking juices or water. Both ways they were all entertained and having the fun of their lives. They had eaten an amazing spread of food and were still munching on leftovers. They hadn't started the drinking and truth or dare game immediately; they spent time talking and getting to know what Raye and Amy had planned for their children's first year of life. What they each wanted to achieve the rest of the year and into next. They even spoke a bit of their fears of the approaching millennium and how exactly it comes to be and if they will be ready to resurrect the Silver Alliance.

"Truth."

"Have you ever thought of someone else while having sex with Matt?"

"Lita!" Amy exclaimed. "That is personal business and Mina would never do that."

"Oh hush your preggo-my-eggo mouth! Answer the question Mina or you get Serena's deadly dares."

"Ooh. Don't answer, don't answer, don't answer," Serena taunted.

"Yes once or twice," Mina answered flippantly. "Maybe four. No five."

"What are you two…jack rabbits?"

"Hey! My mother always taught to never let a good deal slip away. And he's definitely good."

"Mina, that's dishonest. How can you imagine being with someone else when you're with him?" Amy questioned.

"I mean we both do it. We have moments when we imagine the other as someone else just to spice things up."

"That's kinky," Lita grinned.

"No! That's a Cytherean," Raye replied.

"It's my turn now! Raye, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"Are you sure?"

"I said it didn't I? Or are you too drunk to hear?"

"I think someone's jealous that they cannot share in the alcoholic festivities," Serena mocked in a baby voice.

"Just give me my dare."

"I dare you…to tap into Jason's powers and swap him and Artemis."

The silence that followed Mina's statement was deafening. One could be able to hear an ant breath in the next room over because of how soundless it was. No one had expected Mina to go there were with any of her dares. It was usually Serena who called up the crazy antics for people to do, but this was just dangerous. And they were all curious if Raye would do it.

Taking the initiative Serena said, "Raye if you don't want to do this than you don't have to. I can give you a dirty truth instead."

"No. I'll do it just to wipe that smug look off Venus' face."

"Is that challenge Mars?" Mina countered.

"Take it however you want it, Captain. Now you said Jason and Artemis right?"

"Wait, wait! Maybe it shouldn't be Jason because what if something goes wrong? The true carrier has to be able to put it back correctly," Amy reasoned.

"Well then switch him and…"

"DARIEN!" Serena shouted. "Do it! Do it now!"

"Yeah, no more jell-o shots for you," Lita said taking her cup away.

"Darien it is. No one says a word until I say so. We want them to know what's going on, but not until it's too late. Got it?" Raye ordered.

Nodding their heads they waited in anticipation for their dare to come to life.

… …

"So what do guys do at these things when there's no stripper?" They had finished watching a few games of baseball and even found a boxing match. But as time wavered on they found that there wasn't much to do. So they started throwing nuts into containers and scored them. Twenty for a cashew, ten for an almond, Thirty-five for a walnut if not already broken, and five for a regular peanut. If they landed into the bucket you received full points but if it hit the rim and then went it in or if it broke in the process you only received half of your points. It was after a good hour of this that Jason asked his question. "Is that all you ever think about?" Matt demanded.  
"He was a member of the FBI," Zach commented.

"Jason was in the FBI? Who'd be stupid enough to let you in? Who was smart enough to have you leave?" Darien asked.  
"No, Darien not that FBI. He was an investigator of the female body."

"And it paid off for you too or do you not remember the d-"

"Jason you alright?"

"I don't know. That was so strange. I felt Raye's presence closer than usual and then it was like she was taking something from me."

"More like using something of yours."  
"What do you mean Dare?"

"I am not Darien. Its me Artemis."

"Artemis?"

"She swapped souls? She used your magic," Nate surmised. "Well this makes for a fun night."

"Wait so Darien is in your body? Please tell me that weren't in feline form."  
"That I was."

"The prince won't be happy about this."  
"Him not happy? What kind of games are those girls playing over there? Do they realize at all the extent of damage they could have done. This isn't something to play with," Artemis lectured.

"True what Raye did is dangerous but I'm sure she didn't mean any harm. Its easy enough to fix."

"Where is your body Artemis?"

"At the park with Luna."  
"What were you doing at the park this late at night?"  
"Making preparations that is all you need to know."

"Well I suggest we swap them back now before any further damage is done. And should speak with your Martian Princess on what she can and can't do with your powers. Connected or not," Matt advised sternly.  
'_Raye what have you done?'_

'_Whatever do you mean Jason?'  
'Don't play games with me Phoenix. How could you use my powers like that?'  
'We thought you could use a laugh.'  
'Switching my prince with a lunarian feline is not amusing.'  
'Are you taking a tone with me Jadeite? Are you actually thinking of reprimanding me?'  
'I'm thinking of turning you over my knee. You caused this mess. Fix it.'  
'I don't take orders from you.'  
'Well then I guess they'll be staying like that for a long while. Make sure to tell Luna that you did all this because Mina dared you.'  
'What if it becomes worse?'  
'I guess you should have thought of that before doing it. Well speak tomorrow.'_

"He just cut me off. He cut me off. He actually cut me off," Raye said shocked. Since they came back from the future Jason had always left his side of the link open to her. He wanted her to know he had nothing to hide and show her that she could trust him completely. And now when she needs him he decides to cut her off.  
"Was he upset?" Serena asked.

"More like disappointed but he still severed our telepathic link."

"We should probably fix it then. I'm sorry Raye we didn't mean to cause you guys' problems."

"No its not your fault. I agreed to it."

"So where is Darien?"

"Heading back to the house. I swear you five act like your still ten years old running around the palace. Where is your self control?" Luna demanded.

"Did he get used to walking on four rather than two?" Lita asked.

"Be glad we were close to the house. What would possess you to do such a thing?"  
"How'd you know it us? They're just as childish. Wait I mean they are childish and we aren't," Mina countered.

"Don't make me hurt you Wilhelmina."

"I think you need a new advisor," Mina told Serena.

"Hey who are our advisors? I mean we'll be queens too right?" Lita wondered.  
"I surmise that Phobos and Diemos will remain Raye's and for the two of us, I don't know. I don't recall my father having one," Amy explained.  
"Because he advised everyone else. But I don't remember anyone for Zeus either. Athena was always by his side working."  
"Girls! Focus please! Raye have you changed them back? And I knew because

Jason's magic reeked of Martian meddling."  
"That's insulting"

"Its childish!"

"I'm fixing it ok. Can't anyone take a joke anymore?"

"Child you are not too old to be given a rightful thrashing."

"Goodbye Luna," Serena said waving her off.

"You girls will be the death of me," she said leaving.

"You don't think Zach is mad do you?"

"Not like you switched him."

"Yeah."

… …

"Switch us back!" Darien yelled. "Or I'll claw your eyes out." He had had quite the feat journeying back towards the house. He had to remind himself that he had to move all four legs and not just two. Then figuring out how to move all four to walk and the exact rhythm before moving proved difficult. Darien did not like difficult as least not for something as mundane as walking.

"You really should practice some form of restraint Darien," Zach said.

"Restraint? Restraint? I have a freaking tail and claws coming from four paws."  
"You could be Luna instead of Artemis," Jason reasoned.

"This is not a joke Jason."

"But he is right nothing is ever as bad as it seems," Nate added.

"How about we switch you with a cat and see what you say?"  
"Now that's interesting," Matt observed. He was watching the sky from the window darken as storm clouds moved in at an alarming rate.

"What?"

"Even in Artemis' body Darien is able to control earth elements."  
"His power is in his spirit not his body," Artemis said.

"I don't care where the powers reside change me back."  
"As much as I would like to it must be Raye."

"It must be? Jadeite I am ordering you as your king to rectify this situation."  
"You're not my king yet Your Highness. And even if you were I still would not. Raye caused this so she alone must fix it. Who knows what may happen if I interfere in what she's already started. For all I know part of you is still in you and Artemis only has control of your outer body. You could end up worse than what you think now."  
"Look why don't we just relax while we wait. Darien, explore life as a feline. You may find it interesting," Nate smoothed over.  
"Tell her to fix this. Now," he growled before pouncing out of the room.

"He's definitely no Garfield," he said causing everyone to laugh. "This has been the strangest night in history.  
"Are you guys sure you want to be married? I mean there's still time to  
back out," Jason inquired.  
"If they heard you saying that they'd broil you alive."

"That is why I rejoice being in the sanctuary of males."

"When are you planning on making an honest woman of Raye? I mean do you plan for her to bring your son into the world without your name?" Nate questioned.  
"No Micah will have my name there's no other he would have."

"I think what Nate is carefully trying to say is, are you really going to let your son be born a bas-" Matt started.

"Don't say that word. Whether I marry Raye now, before he's born or 15 yrs after he is, he will never be that. I don't give a damn what society or the law says. He's my seed and mine alone."

"Well at least he lays claim."

"Matt..."

"Bout damn time," Darien said from across the room.  
"Hey! She did it. Artemis where you?"

"Heading back to my duties," he said from the window. "Thank Raye for me will you? I'll see you all in a half moon night."  
"Who still speaks like that?" Jason scoffed.

"Lunarians," Darien replied.

"So how was it to be a cat?"

"Exhausting. I'm going to bed. This bachelor party....never again. Don't even think of throwing me one."  
"Like Sere would marry you."  
"I heard that Jadeite!"

**Day: Friday evening- Dress Rehearsal**

**Countdown: One day**

Looking across her friends sitting at the table in Lita's restaurant, Serena realized why she was not anxious to be in their shoes. The day of a wedding was hectic enough without the day before. You would have thought they were fighting a youma and its rulers the way everyone was running around doing last minute things. They had barely gotten through the rehearsal before Raye sparked off on Jason literally. Serena couldn't imagine why Raye would go through pregnancy two more times. Why would Jason risk his life like that? Love makes a person do crazy things that's for sure.

Like the fact at this very moment she was watching Mina sitting on Matt's lap feeding him pieces of fruit. Matt was so involved he didn't even notice Jason taking snapshots of the entire ordeal. Blackmail was sure to ensue in days to come.

The day had been spent making last minute fitting changes to gowns, dealing with in-laws. As Mina and Amy's maids of honor Serena and Lita were in charge of making sure everything went off without a hitch. Starting today they hit the ground running and the day wasn't even over yet and it already felt like they were in a triathlon. The bright side of thing was that none of the guys mentioned what happened last night and Luna appeared to have calmed down from her tirade of lectures.

"Am I in the right place?"

And things got weirder still when Dr. Mizuno gasped and nearly fell out of her chair while Mrs. Aino held a napkin to her mouth whispering, "That's Jesse Anderson. What on Earth is he doing here?"

"You made it. I wasn't so sure." Amy said walking up to him.

"I even took the time to change my clothes."

"The smell of acrylic and oils does make for a damper on the festivities." They laughed together.

"Ice?"

"Oh everyone! I sincerely apologize I completely forgot you were in the room. I'd like you all to meet my father. Jesse Anderson."

"Hello. Saeko, it's nice to see you again," he said making direct eye contact with Dr. Mizuno. Even after all these years he still saw the spark and determination in her eyes that he saw when he first met her. It was what attracted him to her to begin with.

"Jesse. I didn't expect you to show."

"Neither did our daughter. You've done a marvelous job raising her. I'm sorry I couldn't be there."

"As am I. But tonight is about our baby. Our baby who isn't such a baby anymore."

"Are we toasting already?" Jason asked.

"This man here Zachary Coldstone is taking her hand in marriage tomorrow."

Stepping forward Zach reached out his hand to clasp. "Mr. Anderson. It's a pleasure to meet you sir. Amy's told me much about you."

"I wish I could say the same but enough to suffice. I hear you're from the states correct?"

"Yessir. Born and bred."

"A man after my own heart. You're planning on remaining in Japan I assume?"

"I plan to remain wherever Amy wants."

"He is a man in love."

"You have no idea!" Jason laughed.

"Jason, sit down and hush," Mrs. Coldstone scolded.

"Mrs. C, this supposed to be a celebration. Not a funeral."

"It will be your funeral, if you don't stop trying to steal the spotlight from our sons," Mrs. Hearth replied.

"You Moms never let me have any fun."

"I believe you've spent the past 20 odd years having fun on our expense," Mr. Hearth replied.

"Let's focus on the engaged couples!" Lita said. "And this wonderful spread that my cooks and I came up with for tonight."

"Said like a well spoken Maid of Honor," Darien smiled as they all sat down to eat and get to know the parents of the couples better.

**Countdown: Less than 20 hours**

**Day: Late Friday evening/Early Saturday morning**

Snuggled in the temple along the floor in the Fire Room lay five women and a feline. Four of which were actually sleeping and resting for the upcoming events of tomorrow while the other two lay watching the flickering flames of the fire and simply talking.

"Can I ask you a question?" Lita asked Serena.

"Yeah anything but Darien related," she replied.

"Why when we hurt you didn't you just fight back? Why didn't you try to make us understand?"

"Because I shouldn't have had to. My dearest friends didn't want me and I wasn't going to force them to have me. You all didn't want my explanations or Luna's so I walked away."

"And took the chance at your normal life."

"No never normal. I continued with my princess and combat training. Evil isn't only here in Tokyo you know?"

"I just find it amazing that you didn't turn to the other side. When I lost my parents I wanted to die myself. Then I wanted to hurt those that had hurt me. I would have done anything."

"I thought of it. I did. What better way to get back at you then to turn to the other side. They clearly wanted me and I could use it to my advantage. And then I realized that that wasn't me. I could never go down that path. Because no matter how angry I was at how you hurt me.... I still loved you like sisters. The change was good for me though. It brought out a different side of myself."

"A darker side if I remember."

"Well light cannot exist without darkness. They need each other to survive. As I did."

"Well I'm glad you're finally home. We've really missed you."

"So you've said a gazillion times! Come on we have to get some sleep. Mina would kill us if we didn't look prim and prime for her wedding."

"Cupid's sister is getting married."

"To a Terran no less. What would Eros say!"

"The daughter of Hermes is pregnant with the heir of a destitute dynasty."

"Not for long. Mercury shall rise again and with it our Amelia and Zoicite upon its throne."

"Will you two shut it?! Some of us are trying to get some sleep here!" Raye yelled before huffing and marching to her room to sleep in silence. The only response received were a fit of giggles.

….

"Take him down, take him down!"

"Uppercut man. Uppercuts."

"I can't believe I'm going to lose twenty bucks to this!"

"You shouldn't make bets were the odds won't bring prosperity in the outcome."

"What almost 30 year old still plays video games?"

"You're only saying that because you're losing."

As they say, boys will be boys who simply like to play with toys. The male protectors of the Earth, their Prince and the added addition of the Sun Prince were doing nothing else but playing an array of videogames into the late morning hours. Matt and Jason had took it upon themselves to play the first round which had lengthen to six so far and the three men were placing bets on who would end up winning. Zach had decided to only watch due to him not believing the odds would be in anyone's favor. It was a videogame-manufactured by computers and until he himself worked out the computations and number of evens versus odds, it was a bit more complicated than counting cards.

"What's on your mind Zachary?" Nate asked.

"I think you know my friend for the stars tell you all," he replied.

"You have nothing to fear for tomorrow. Nothing but good will come of the actions taken."

"You speak like you know more than you wish to say."

"Don't I always?"

"And yet you remain stonewalled."

"For things must play out as they are meant to. There is only so much I can interceded in without causing harm to the divine purpose of events."

"Well on that note, I'll bid you goodnight."

"Ah Zach, you're leaving us already? Come on this is your last night as a single man."

"No, my friend. I had my last night as a single man a thousand years on the Moon when I met a Princess from a frigid intellectually stimulating planet."

"He's going to be the sap in the relationship."

"You're one to talk Specter. You're being used as a personal housewife to your pregnant girlfriend."

"You take that back Pathfinder!"

"No, I think I'll follow the groom and head to bed."

"Take it back or I'll have you spending the day as a girl tomorrow."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Gentleman," a feline chastised.

"Artemis. What are you doing here?"

"Obviously keeping house. Take a hint from your fellow groom and head to bed. A big day awaits you in the morning. One that none of you shall soon forget."

"What's with the cryptic message?"

"Goodnight Generals, Your Highnesses."

"He becomes stranger and stranger the more he hangs out with Luna"

"As you become hormonal the closer Raye's due date approaches," Darien joked.

"Ha ha. Very funny."

… …

Before anyone knew it, the day had finally arrived: Saturday, April 15th. The girls had managed to get Amy and Mina up, showered, and fed before heading out to the hairdressers, the mani/pedicurist, bridal shop and picking up their mothers. True to form, Mina and her mother were arguing over every little thing. It was clear that her mother still did not approve of the marriage but was doing what she had to do to make her daughter happy. If she wanted to marry a man she barely knew then she would respect it and be there for her when she needed her.

Saeko Mizuno was a different breed of motherhood. Her main concern was making sure Amy did not overwork herself or stress herself out over anything. She wanted this day to go as smoothly as possible for her and having pregnancy complications did not sit well. Surprisingly she was pleased that Jesse had shown for the wedding. Amy wouldn't admit it to anyone but she knew it meant the world to her daughter to have her father walk her down the aisle. It seemed that now all that they had to do was simply wait for the wedding march to begin.

**Countdown: Less than 1 hour**

**Day: Saturday**

"I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life. What if I fall on my face walking down there? What if I freak and freeze Zach?!"

Standing in a tent that had been set up the previous day were four women separated smaller tents to give each bride and their bridesmaid some privacy. They had a similar sized tent in the middle of them where they would meet once all preparations were done and give their good wishes. Lita had just finished the last touches on Amy's hair and was helping her into her dress when she started to have a nervous breakdown. Whether it was the impending event on hand or the fact that she saw Zach's silhouette walk past her tent as he spoke with Nathan. Either way, she was clearly about to mess up the work Lita had done with her face and hair.

"AMY!! You are going to be fine. Nothing will go wrong."

"You don't know that. Statically speaking there is a 97.6 chance of-"

"Shush! Forget statistics. All that matters is that man waiting for you across that park loves you more than life itself. He's died for you. You two have the calmest love I've known. It flows like ocean-freely and without restrictions. This is what you've been waiting for."

"You're right. I know you're right."  
"But?"

"Our times aren't known to be everlastingly happy. Something is bound to go wrong."

"Well if that's the case, be happy that Earth's Prince is present today and the Moon Princess. She'll freeze everyone with her powers and we'll kick Negabutt and continue with the ceremony."

"The scary thing is that you're really serious."  
"Bet your ass I am. Now come on! You got me in this blasted dress so bygone it I'm going to show it off."  
"Alright, alright. You're sure I look okay?"

"You look beautiful."  
"Ok. Lets do this."

"Finally."

In the other tent was Mina who was having a similar breakdown but over a completely different issue. There also happen to be a male present in the tent ready to pull out his hair as he sat in a chair exasperated. If he knew that this day would turn on as it was going, he would have opted for a different day. Hell he would have opted for a private ceremony by Queen Serenity, Gaia and Aphrodite. Maybe he'd inform the other unmarried lucks to do that. Anything would be better than what was going on at the moment.

"Mina, please stop crying. You're going to mess up your makeup," Serena pleaded.

"You don't understand Serena! My wedding is ruined. Just go out there and call it off! Tell them all to go home," Mina sobbed behind a curtain. She knew that something was bound to go wrong. Nothing is ever everlastingly happy for them and this moment proved it. She still couldn't believe that Matt had walked in on her as Serena zipped her into her dress.  
"Mina we can't do that. Your parents invited loads of people- the entire town and half the world. Can you imagine what they'll do at your coronation?" When Mina's sobs became more erratic she glanced at Matt for support. "Okay, okay bad subject. Matt won't let me call off the wedding anyway."

"Damn right I won't! Mina, its just a dress. A stupid superstition."

"It is not just a superstition. It holds weight and power or else people wouldn't continue to say it and it wouldn't be in hundreds of books!"  
"It holds power if you give it power. I don't. I believe in what we have not some inept skepticism."

"Inept? You think what I believe in is inept? You don't love me at all do you?"  
Standing up Matt glared at Serena and seethed, "I'm going to kill your cousin gleefully if she doesn't come out here!"

Trying to balance out the situation Serena explained Matt's statement. She herself was getting a migraine dealing with all this. It was a wedding day- the stress occurring should not be possible. She was going to nip this in the bud right now. As Maid of Honor it was her duty to make sure this wedding went off without a hitch and bygone it that was exactly what she was going to do. "Mina that's not what he meant. You know Matt loves you. He's anxious just like you with today. But he's right."

"What?? You're my family! And you're turning against me too?"  
"Were with you Mina not against you. But you can't let one thing stop you from getting your dream. If you did that forever you and Matt never would have found each other. You never would have met that beautiful little girl in the future. If you don't come out now and just conquer this fear of superstitions you'll never be able to hold true to your promise."  
"What promise?"

"The promise you made to our daughter that you would see her again. That you two would closer than anything else in this world," Matt reminded.

It felt like an eternity when it truth it was only a few minutes before Mina walked out dabbing her eyes with a tissue. She knew that Matt and Serena were right. Plus she had people out there waiting to see her and she couldn't reasonably cancel today.

"You better act just as surprised to see my dress as Zach does when we walk down the aisle."

"Its you Mina not a dress that takes my breath away," Matt said pulling her into his arms and descending his lips upon hers. He was unable to make contact however due to Mina placing her hand between their faces. Pulling back her questioned her actions with a simple look.

"You can't kiss me until Raye says so. Are you trying to cause another freak out?"  
"Get down that aisle or else."

"I'm wagering on the else part," she said slinking back over to him and sliding her arms around his neck.

"Hey hey! Cousin present," Serena exclaimed moving in between them. "Wait till after the 'I dos'. Now get out we have to finish last minute things," she ordered as Matt left the tent laughing.

"Finally," she breathed. Grabbing Mina's hand she entered into the next tent and reapplied whatever makeup she needed to Mina's face. "Quick check. Do you have something borrowed?"

"Your pendant Queen Serenity gave you."

"What about you Amy?" she yelled into the following tent.  
"She has her father's tourmaline ring," Lita replied as she carried Amy's train into the room.  
"Good, good. Amy, do you have something new?"  
"Obviously her pregnancy."  
"Mina!"  
"What its true."

"What about you Mina? What's your new?"  
"What I have underneath this gown."

"Can we please stay PG-13?" Amy pleaded shaking her head.  
"What do we have that's old?"  
"My great grandmothers tiara."  
"Amy?"

"My father's ring is really old too. It goes all the way to the beginning of 19th century. "Alright that's everything!"  
"No! And you call yourself a maid of honor. Do you have something blue?" Lita asked.

"My hair."

"I don't have anything. Oh Selene help me I don't have anything. I can't get married without something blue. I'm going to have a heart attack. How is it that this day continues to get worse? It's the curse. The stupid bridal curse. Inept superstition my arse."

"MINA!" Lita screamed grabbing her shoulders. "Get a hold of yourself. You're the daughter of Aphrodite. There's nothing you can't do. And nothing we can't fix. See?" she said holding up an item.  
"What's with the scissors?"

"Amy if you please," she said handing them off. Very efficiently Amy clipped a strand of her hair that was hanging loose and handed it to Serena. She took it and weaved it through a strand of Mina's hair.  
"Okay ladies are we ready?"  
"Jason, you cannot rush perfection," Serena replied. He had peeked his head in because he wanted to get this show on the road. People were getting antsy outside and it was making him nervous.

"I'm not rushing. The grooms are. And Raye is getting edgy. Wow, you guys look great."  
"We're coming. Start the music."

"Gotcha boss," he said dashing off.  
"Remember to just breathe. We'll be right there with you."

"Today will be perfect. It's going to be the most memorable day of your life," Lita stated and followed Serena out to begin the ceremony.

As the music started, Serena and Lita came gliding down the aisle one after the other. Serena was dress in a dress of coral while Lita adorned a dress of ice blue. They were both long floor length gowns that pooled and trailed behind them. It was form fitting around the bodice and flared out to an A-line at the waist. Two strings came out from the center of the dress at the top where the breast meet to go behind the neck, crisscross and wrap underneath the arm to reattach to the dress. On their feet were open toe high-heeled sandals with matching ribbon that crisscrossed up to 3 inches above the ankle.

Ahead of her Serena saw Darien standing next to Matt dressed in a tuxedo with vest to match her dress and a black tie. She had seen him numerous times in tuxedos but for some reason tonight it felt different. Leave it to Eros' sister getting married to cause her heart to skip beats with just a glance. Nate himself was having the same reaction to seeing Lita in her gown. He like Darien was wearing a tuxedo but his vest matched the blue in Lita's dress. Since his time in the Silver Millennium, he rarely had the opportunity to see his Jovian in a dress let alone a gown. She was utterly breathtaking even if she wasn't in her traditional forest green.

When they reached the front of the gazebo they noticed Raye inside wearing the same garment she wore on Mars when she conducted ceremonies. It similar to a kimono however it was fuller and longer with no decorative Japanese symbols only Martian ones.

She had two torches lit on opposite sides of the gazebo that lit the area for everyone to see. Signaling the band they began the wedding march song and everyone turned around with baited breath.

It was like something out of a fairy tale they way Mina appeared and glided down the aisle towards her husband to be. Her father held her hand and he could tell that she was shaking but not due to nerves- to the utter excitement and joy of being tied to the one man who held her heart for the rest of her life. Matt made eye contact with her and couldn't stop himself from catching his breath. True he had already seen her in this gown but for some reason the added affect of the entire scene made it all the more beautiful. Mina had decided to curl her hair and leave it all down to trail her back in a waterfall. She had an oriental poppy attached to a ribbon on her neck as a choker. Her body was wrapped in a halter dress of a snowy ivory color. Like the bridesmaids from her bust to her waist the gown was cinched before flaring out like Cinderella's gown. A bow was located at the back of the dress with the strings trailing behind her with the train. Along the train were embroider designs of an intricate pattern splotched along. She carried a bouquet of the same flower that she wore as a necklace.

When she reached Matt, her father placed her hand in his and nodded her approval before taking his sit next to his wife.

As everyone admired the sight before them, the wedding march began again and they turned to see Jesse Anderson walking his daughter down the aisle. Unlike Mina there were no shaking of nerves only the jubilant jumps of her stomach. Zach trailed his eyes along her dress before meeting with her eyes. She had taken a different approach to her gown than Mina and had a combination of colors. Her dress was a halter white down that fell in an A-line with a small train. The top of the dress outlining the bust and her back was the same blue as Lita's dress. However it did not stop there but trailed down her center back in varying shades of blue to look almost like an ocean. Her bouquet consisted of blue sage. When he met her eyes he saw such confidence and assurance in her eyes that he had no question of what their future would bring.

Once everyone was in place, Serena handed her bouquet to Lita and took her place at the center of the gazebo and began to speak. "Love is patient and kind; love is not jealous or boastful; it is not arrogant or rude. Love does not insist on its own way; it is not irritable or resentful; it does not rejoice at wrong, but rejoices in the right. Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, and endures all things. Love never ends." As she spoke her eyes connected with Darien's and to her friends watching it looked as if she was speaking directly to him. Perhaps she was, but the message was always meant for the soon to be newlyweds and the future they were soon to share. Taking her place back at Mina's side she listened as Raye began the ceremony and tried not to cry.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of four special people. Four people who have been blessed to find each other as they have and will now become two. The union of husband and wife in heart, body, and mind is intended for their mutual joy, for the help and comfort given one another during prosperity and adversity, and for the procreation of children and their nurture in the knowledge and love of the life and blessings. Therefore, marriage is not to be entered unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, deliberately. Amy, Mina, Zach and Matt have taken the occasion to write their own vows. Amy, if you please."

Giving her bouqet to Lita, Amy took a deep breath and smiled at the green eyes starring back at her. Collecting her thought she said, "I, Amy Anderson, take you Zachary Coldstone, to be my husband. To share the good times and hard times side by side. I humbly give you my hand and my heart as a sanctuary of warmth and peace, and pledge my faith and love to you. Just as this circle is without end, my love for you is eternal. Just as it is made of incorruptible substance, my commitment to you will never fail. With this ring, I thee wed."  
"Zach, you may speak in reply," Raye choked out. She was becoming overwhelmed with the emotions she was feeling from her sisters.  
Taking the ring from Nate's outstretched hand he said, "Before our friends and those so special to us here, on this wonderful day of gladness and good fortune, I Zachary Coldstone take you Amy Anderson as my wife, in friendship and in love, in strength and weakness, to share the good times and misfortune, in achievement and failure, to celebrate life with you forevermore. With this ring I thee wed."

After the crowd died down from applause, Raye turned to Mina and signaled her to speak. Starring up at Matt she pushed a strand of her hair away from her face and turned to give her bouquet to Serena. Giving her the thumbs up she began her vows. "I, Wilhelmina Aino, take thee, Matthew E. Hearth to be my husband, secure in the knowledge that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love. On this special day, I give to you in the presence of our family and friends my sacred promise to stay by your side as your wife in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad. I promise to love you without reservation, comfort you in times of distress, encourage you to achieve goals, laugh with you and cry with you, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

"And our-"

"I don't need an introduction Raye. This moment is between Mina and I. Everyone else is a grateful spectator," Matt interrupted. Looking at his bride he said, "You know me. So you know this is not my chosen spectacle. But for you, Mina I would do anything if only to see that smile on your face. And these things I promise you: I will be faithful to you and honest with you; I will respect, trust, help and care for you; I will share my life with you; I will forgive you as we have been forgiven; Our miracle lies in the path we have chosen together. I enter into this marriage with you knowing that the true magic of love  
is not to avoid changes, but to navigate them successfully. Let us commit until death parts us. I, Matthew E. Hearth, take you, Wilhelmina Aino, to be my wife and with this ring I thee wed."

"These two pieces of twine that I hold in my hand represent a bond that can never be broken. Alone it has the power to withstand many obstacles but with the power of the love shared between the people holding tight to this twine makes in unbreakable," Raye said handing the twine to Jason. "As he weaves this twine between your joint hands know that you are now not only joined through matrimony, but through the bonds of love within the body, heart, mind and spirit. May you strive always to meet this commitment with the same spirit you now exhibit. We all bear witness to this ceremony you have just performed and you may now call yourselves by those old and respected names, husband and wife. May this union be blessed. You may kiss your brides."

Winking at each other both grooms grabbed their brides, dipped them and placed a kiss upon their lips that spoke of everlasting promises.

As everyone applauded the unions the had been made, Raye shouted out, "Ladies and Gentlemen may I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Matthew Elliot Hearth and Mr. Mrs. Zachary Taylor Coldstone."

At the same time the ceremony ended out of nowhere snow started to fall and blanket the aisle as they exited. Serena felt something tug at her heartstrings and looked around to see Mina's body glowing in a soft light. Noticing her concern, Darien explained to her that since Zach is of Earth his bond with Amy now allows her to affect the wintery weather. Mina's bond with Matt allows her powers to automatically bring those of mates in her vicinity together. She's literally cupid now.

… ...

Tapping her glass Lita stood up from the wedding party table. The brides and grooms had already entered the hall and been introduced with applause ringing throughout the space. They had taken a moment to eat and laugh between each other before any announcements or speeches were made. "Although I'm not the only maid of honor I've been giving the task of speaking first. I've known Mina and Amy since we were in junior high but it feels like our spirits have always been with each other. If you're one to believe in that kind of thing. To know that they have finally found their life mate is all that we'd hoped for. Looking at you four I now know that you will feel no rain, for each of you will be shelter for the other. You will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth to the other. There will be no loneliness, for each of you will be companion to the other. Now you are two persons, but there is only one life before you. May beauty surround you both in the journey ahead and through all the years, May happiness be your companion and your days together be good and long within this universe."

"Well on that note as the best man," Darien began pulling out his chair.

"Men," Nate murmured standing up with Darien.

"And other maid of honor," Serena added jumping up.

"We think it's time for the first dance by the happy married couples."

As the guests began to clap, Mr. and Mrs. Mathew Hearth and Mr. and Mrs. Zachary Coldstone glided to the dance floor and began a simple waltz. As they twirled around the floor the other men of the wedding party took the women's hands and guided them out to the floor as well. One by one more couples came to the floor as the dances ended until slow music was no longer played and the reception became a loud joyful party.

"Senshi…Generals…Your Highnesses, your presence is requested," Luna's voiced rang in all ten of their heads.

Across the room each person glanced at their dancing partner as well as their fellow comrades. Nodding in the direction of the back hall, Darien and Serena lead them to the far wall to find Luna and Artemis waiting in their human form. Luna was dressed in her traditional garb of a yellow dress gathering around her ankles on the floor. It was a mix of black along the bodice wrapped around her body without straps. Her hair like Serena's was in the traditional Lunarian style with a crescent moon necklace hanging from her neck. Artemis was dressed in a white suit from head to toe. He also had a necklace hanging from his neck consisting solely of a crescent moon.

"Luna, thank you so much for coming," Amy whispered hugging her. "We weren't sure if you would make it."

"I wouldn't have missed this moment for the world. I am so proud of you both."

"We both are. You have truly grown and possess the beauty and understanding that comes with being a ruler, a woman, and a soldier," Artemis stated.

"Is Artemis going deep and philosophical? Much better than Luna's cryptic talk," Jason joked.

Glaring at Jason Luna continued, "Because of this, we have a gift for you."

"Your parents have a gift for you."

In the far corner of the room a gust of wind blew in swirling in circles from ceiling to floor. As it reached the ceiling the color changed from a dusty gray to a deep dark purple. When it cleared a woman in a senshi uniform with long green hair trailing down her back wielding a staff with a garnet orb in the center was visible.

"Puu? What are you doing here? Who's guarding the gate?" Serena questioned.

"Neptune and Uranus have taken a momentary duty while I handle a special task," she explained. Turning to the two married couples she says, "As you know I am the guardian of time and space. I have seen all, I know all and all that will be, but can never change it. The time lines must remain as so and continue to flow without any interruption or mishap on my part. No one enters my gates nor do they leave them. It is for this that I am able to grant my previous rulers their gift."

"What gift would that be?" Zach asked.

"The gift of a renowned time."

"Meaning what exactly?" Matt pushed.

"Don't be rude," Mina chided. "Please go on Pluto."

With a wave of her staff a gateway appeared before them. No one could see exactly where it led to only a mist of colors and shapes were apparent. "Through this portal you will find your greatest hearts' desire. Your deepest wish to be fulfilled."

"How do you know it will give us what we want? Isn't a time portal specifically set towards a time frame?" Amy examined.

"That is true. Your parents felt that this would be a generous gift to give for all you've sacrificed and achieved. You lost much in your past life and they simply want to return some of that."

"It's an alternate reality," Serena surmised. "That's it right? You're letting them venture to a world where the attack never happened…a suspension of life."

"A suspension of structure to be exact, but yes Princess. You have the choice to say no of course. But know that this is a one-time deal. You may stay up to a week's time or return whenever you choose- whichever comes first."

"What if something happens here and we're needed? Do we still get that time back?" Mina asked.

"No, Venus I'm afraid not. I can allow portals of such to remain for so long. If left out of balance then the effect on the cosmos could prove disastrous."

"Let's do it," Amy agreed.

"You're sure, Ice?" Zach prodded.

"I want to see what our life would have been. I'm more than happy with what we have now and what will have but it's an opportunity that we can't walk away from. It's a chance to quell all questions of what if."

"Will there be other people there?"

"Only those necessary. You may travel between each other's planet but to no others. Understood?"

"Yes," Mina said. "We are going aren't we?" she asked Matt.

"Whatever you want," he replied.

"Then walk forward concentrating on your destination of home."

"Wait! How do we get back?"

"You will know how," she answered closing the portal. "My task is complete and I must return to the gates." In a gust of wind just as before Sailor Pluto vanished and nothing short of dust was left in her spot.

"That was so cool," Lita laughed. "I'm so jealous of them right now."

"You know we could get married tomorrow if you want," Nate smirked.

"Don't joke! Come on I have to check on the caterers," she said walking away.

"Sere, care to twirl around the floor with me?" Darien asked holding out his hand.

"I'd love too Endy."

"Ooh 'Endy'? Sounds like you two are pretty chummy to me!" Jason joked.

"Oh leave them alone," Raye scolded. "I think it's perfect."

"I'm going to get you some punch. Do me a favor and get off your feet," Jason advised walking to the reception hall.

"I'd say it's a good thing people don't pay you to think then Raye."

Turning around Raye saw the man she had no desire or hopes seeing for the rest of her natural life. Seiji Hino. She knew that she had seen him at the ceremony- she should have been prepared knowing Mina's family connections. They would have wanted nothing but the best attending the most important day of their daughter's life. Being apart of the town's political office holds quite a standing to people. At least to the people who didn't know the real Seiji Hino- the bastard underneath silk Armani.

"I don't know who invited you here but you've just been uninvited. Take your leave," Raye seethed.

"Spoken like a politician's daughter. Straight forward and to the point."

"The day I am anything like you will be the day the Earth is consumed by blackness and insolvency."

"I saw you at the ceremony. I want you to know I do not approve of the situation you have landed yourself in."

"You don't approve?"

"Yes I don't. You are a young lady running a temple and wind up pregnant by a man you aren't even married to. I let you go along with being this priestess and this is how you end up. This won't work."

"You mean it won't work for you. It doesn't work for your precious little political campaign and election, right? I don't fit in to your little mold of political family right? In fact it's more like I just don't fit."

"Don't be absurd."

"Absurdity is the least of my worries. You come here on the happiest day of my best friends' lives and chastise me because the things I'm doing don't match to your ideals? Well guess what Dad. I will do what I please when I please and how I please."

"Raye Hino I am your father and I forbid you-"

"FORBID ME? FORBID ME? If you think for one moment that I will listen to anything that you have to say you have another thing coming. You don't control my life."

"I'd rethink that statement if I were you young lady."

"No thank you sir. I'm quite fine with the one already made."

"Listen to me closely Raye."

"I don't have to listen to you. You don't listen to me- you never have. All you've cared about is making sure that Seiji Hino looks good to the public. To hell with anyone or anything else that gets in his way."

"I didn't come here to argue with you. I see that you still have not come to terms with what I did for you."

"You mean what you did to me! You never did a damn thing for me so don't pull the aggrieved father act now!"

"Raye in your condition you should calm down."

No more than ten feet away Jason sensed Raye's spirit change and he got a feeling of déjà vu. It was bringing about remnants of a day ages ago in Phobos Deimos Palace on Mars when he met Aries for the first time. Rae's spirit had taken on a darker side filled with hatred and despise. He had never known a feeling to exist between parent and child. He realized then that the man with her could be no one else than Raye's father in this time.

"Jason, you alright? You got that far away look in your eye," Nate asked coming up behind him.

"Do you know anything about Raye's father?"

"Seiji Hino? I thought I saw him here but I didn't think he'd stay around," Lita commented walking over to them. "Why do you ask?"

"Because…Raye," he whispered dropping his cup and rushing over to his soul mate. The emotions he felt coming from her was nothing compared to the terror she was now feeling. Her lower guard had dropped and he could feel every physical thing she was feeling. He felt like his stomach was on fire and that he was being ripped from the inside out. He could feel fear from not only Raye but from Micah as well.

Landing near her he saw her doubled over in pain clutching her abdomen. Seiji Hino was doing nothing but standing there watching her like an unconcerned bystander.

"Raye, what happened? What's wrong?"

"Micah," she whispered.

"Lita!" Jason screamed.

"I'm right here. Nate let Serena know what's happening and meet me there. Jason, call Dr. Mizuno and tell her we're en route. Jason!"

"Yeah I got it."

"I promise she will be fine. I gotta take her now though."

"No, Jason!" Raye shrieked. "I need you with me."

"I'm coming with I promise. I'm right here," he said carrying her in the backroom. "Serena won't be happy about this," Lita cautioned.

"To hell with that! She's bleeding," Jason yelled.

"Okay, okay," Lita said heading into the back so could teleport them to the hospital using her powers.

….

"Zachary? Is that what I think it is?" Amy couldn't believe her eyes. When the fog around then cleared she saw a tall structure ahead colored in blues and teals. They were on a planet that resonated a feeling of safety in her heart. No other place had done that other than when she stepped foot on Mercury. As she observed the planet she saw mostly ocean with a few dotted islands. Buildings littered the islands ahead populating the Mercury cities. She knew without even looking that buildings were fairly plain in design, since Mercurians tend to want to save and accumulate their money rather than spend it on frivolous things. She could smell the rain in the air but couldn't tell if it was coming on or had just passed. It rained a lot on Mercury because the Crystal, which protects it and maintains its weather, tends towards water. This was her home. Her birthright.

Had what Pluto done really worked? Were the actually in another reality leaving life as they once could have? It was impossible but clearly probable for she stood before her castle in all its icy glory.

Looking at his wife, Zach couldn't help but smile. He could tell that simply being within Mercury's atmosphere her heart had eased in a way it hadn't in centuries. He looked in her direction and saw Mariner Castle before him. It still glowed with that mysterious blue light from within or around. He never was able to tell exactly. He remembered that from a distance, the bottom part looks like half an oyster shell with lots of tall, pointy spires coming from it. The tallest tower has a large glass sphere on it, with what looks like a string of pearls spiraling down from it until it wraps around the bottom.

"Princess Amelia! Princess Amelia!" a voiced yelled. "We've been waiting  
for you." A little girl ran over to her wearing a long light blue dress. Her hair was pulled back in a pony tail atop hanging at the nape of her neck but wisps of it had strayed loosed most likely from her afternoon playtime. She had the most remarkable hair color-cyan blue. "General Zoicite," she continued curtseying before. "Come on! Everyone's waiting."

Grabbing Amy's hand she dragged her towards the spires hanging from the bottom of the oyster. They watched amazed as the spire spiraled out and created a staircase made of ice. Amy knew when she touched her foot to it would feel as if she were walking through water. "Pardon me but whose waiting for us?"

"All of us. Remember you said we could wait for you when you returned with General Zoicite. It would mean the universe was at peace again and you would have your prince with you. The skies are no longer blackened and you have returned in a glorious gown. This appearance I knew could only signify one thing hence I alerted everyone and came to retrieve you."

"You still haven't explained 'all of us'."

"You're funny, Princess Amelia. Come on hurry," she said rushing up the stairs.

"We might as well follow. Not like any harm can come to us here," Zach offered.

Nodding in agreement she followed after the child holding on to her husband's hand.

Inside the castle was filled with and surrounded by large pools with exotic fish, with water sculptures, waterfalls and water fountains creating what one could call a water garden. The girl told them to wait a minute and then ran ahead to the large doors decorated with the symbol of mercury and a caduceus. She peaked her head out a moment later and motioned them to come forward.

"May I present to you her royal highness Princess Amelia and her husband General Zoicite!"

Walking into the room Amy was surprised to see the room filled with children of all ages jumping around and applauding her and Zach. She saw not one adult in sight other than the staff standing along the back wall waiting for orders. No words were spoken between the couple as they looked at the spectacle before them. Simply smiles reaching to the twinkle in their eyes.

….

"Your highness," a woman said approaching Mina and Matt. "Your bath is waiting for you."

They had arrived on Venus some time earlier and were welcomed by the city where the palace was located. The air was fairly dry with a mountainous landscape rich with metal ores. Unlike Earth, Venus consisted of golden grasses, flowers and sunrises and set of golden pinks. Even its clouds have a yellowish tint. It wasn't until when night fell after then sunset did the land beginning to change and reflect something of what Earth would resemble. Each of the buildings were a work of art in and of itself, and most of buildings are made of a golden-colored adobe-like material. Cythereans highly value the arts and beauty, and almost everything made on Venus has some aesthetic quality about it. The gardens surrounding and inside the palace that they were quickly ushered into were filled with beautiful elaborate metal statues, ylang-ylang and ginkgo. Ylang-Ylang was the scared flower and the ginkgo the sacred tree to them.  
"Thank you," Mina replied sliding the panel back to reveal a large pool like bathing area. The room was full of steam and smelled of a blend of citrus and jasmine spices. Matt's favorite scent on her. A ginkgo tree was growing from the center of the pool with its branches stretching down into a canopy. Through the clouds of steam she made out two women standing in the far corners waiting for their orders. She knew without clearly seeing them that they were dressed in nothing to hinder their work and would have no issues extending whatever services their highness desired. Not that she had any queries that Matt couldn't handle himself.

Cythereans were said to be the most naturally beautiful people in the Solar System next to Lunarians. They were also known for being fairly promiscuous, but that's because their culture views sex differently than most cultures. Cythereans view sex as an expression of love, but not necessarily between two lovers; it can be an expression of friendship-love, too. However, once a partnership is made- a union whether in spirit or law outside partners unannounced were looked down upon. Especially in the royal household.  
"How is it that I don't recall this much freedom when I visited?" Matt questioned. Since they had arrived the women he saw were scarcely dressed and proudly flaunting it. He even came across one couple making love along next to the gardens while a man sat by reading.  
"You didn't visit much here. We stayed mainly on the moon to be close to Serena and Darien. We were always waiting for that fateful ball to drop. We were right to be weary."  
"We have now to focus on," he said wrapping her in his arms.  
"And we have each other."  
"And them."  
"Only if you choose to. They won't object you know. Cythereans don't view sex as others do remember? Its an act of love yes but can also be seen as acts of friendship. Women make love to other women here quite often. We love openly with no regrets."  
"So I have seen," he replied remembering the two women he saw in the palace earlier walking through. "Allow them to undress you."  
"As you wish," she whispered signally the women over. "Do enjoy the show."  
"I plan to," he said sliding off his jacket and sitting on the edge of the bath.

….

"No! It's too early. I can't be going into labor." They had gotten Raye to the hospital just in time for Dr. Saeko Mizuno to admit her and start running tests. She was currently placing her feet in stirrups to check how far she was dilated or if the sack had burst.

"You won't Raye if we can stop it. You have to calm down though," Dr. Mizuno advised.

Looking up at her soulmate she could see the fear shadowed in his eyes mirroring her own. "Jason, please. He can't come now. He can't. Micah won't survive."

"Phoenix, don't focus on that now. Micah will be fine I swear to you."

"I'll never forgive myself if something happens to him."

"Raye, I'm going to inject this into your IV. It's going to help stop the labor," the doctor added.

'Nothing will happen to him. He's strong like you. You've seen that with your own eyes.'

'_The future changes. It's always changing with each choice we make. What if I've already changed his?'_

'_Trust me you haven't. His spirit is fine and he's no more ready to enter this world than you are to have him.'_

Sighing a relief Dr. Mizuno looked over and said, "Raye? Jason? We've stopped the labor. You're going to be just fine Raye. You and the baby both."

"You're sure?"

"Positive. I'll give you some time alone before I come back in to check your vitals and talk to you about the next few weeks. You're going to have to take it easy from now on. No stress and most importantly bed rest."

"No stress. Can you send Lita and Nate in?"

"I don't think you should be having a crowd right now."

"Please. I just need to be around family right now."

"Okay. But only for a minute."

"Yes, Dr. Mizuno."

Charging into the room Lita went to Raye's side talking a mile a minute. "Raye? Oh Raye are you okay? Serena's freaking out and Darien's barely able to keep her keeping the guests calm let alone her. I can't believe you managed to get through the ceremony and the departures before all this."

"You know me I grab the spotlight when necessary," Raye joked.

"We're just glad you're okay. That you both are," Nate offered.

"Yes, it would be a shame if something happened to you," Seiji Hino stated from the door.

"What are you doing here?" Raye raged lifting up from her bed. "Get out!"

"Raye please calm down," Lita begged.

"Get him out of here now! I want him out of this hospital. I want him gone! Ah!" she cried out clutching her stomach. Jason immediately jumped up to move the man from the room.

"No, Jason you stay here with Raye. She needs you," Nathan said. "I'll take care of it. Sir, if you please."

When the man did not move Nathan said, "Sir, she's in distress now due to your presence. Just exit the room."

Not saying a word Mr. Hino left the room and stood outside.

"Nathan, do me a favor and stay with her," Jason asked. "I'm going to go and talk with him before he does something stupid."

"Too late for that," Lita snapped. "He is nothing more than a selfish asshole."

"She's fallen asleep for now. Just make sure her vitals stay normal. I'll be back."

Stepping outside Jason walked down the hall to find Mr. Hino coming back in his direction. He realized just how crazy the guy must be if he was heading back to see Raye. He had another thing coming if he thought he was getting anywhere near her. Blocking his way he stood in the middle of hall daring him to walk past.

"Young man you will do well to move aside," Mr. Hino ordered.

"You will do well sir to back off. No one outside of family is getting near Raye."

"As her father I am the only family she has left. You are no one but the man who knocked her up."

"Better than the man who left her on a doorstep to pursue his political career."

"You have no idea who you are dealing with boy."

"Oh I think I have a very good idea. Seiji Hino elected four times to office and appointed by default once. Wife Aiko died from depression aided by dealing with husband's infidelity and inability to show affection to her and their daughter. You shipped Raye off to boarding school as soon as possible where strangers raised her and by the nannies you hired every holiday to take care of her so you could be in the limelight. Not wanting to deal with the strain of having a daughter around you sent her to live with her grandfather in Tokyo and only grabbed her when you needed to show a good family front to the country. You have never cared for her and treated her like she was a third rate citizen and still she managed to become the most beautiful person I have ever known. Does that about sum it up?"

"So you've done your homework. I should expect that from a teacher no less. An American philosopher."

"Philosophy is what is able to keep people thinking. Actually using their minds for themselves and questioning what is before them. It's what makes us individuals rather than numbers."

"And your time traipsing around the world sowing your wild oats. Living with her friend in the states and here. That big house on the hill- does my daughter know of your illicit relationship with her friend?"

"You leave Serena out of this. You don't know what you're talking about."

"I want you to listen very close to me. I can make this a very easy situation for you or very difficult."

"Are you threatening me?" Jason demanded his eyes changing from their stormy blue to a hazy gray.

Inside Raye's room Lita and Nathan were trying to keep her calm when she awoke but to no avail. She kept asking where Jason was and why had he left her when she needed him now. Lita was barely able to keep her from setting fire to the room when she reached a breaking point before crumbling into a sobbing mess. Nathan was rocking her in his arms soothing her worries the best he could. It wasn't until she went completely stiff in his arms that he looked down to her and saw her eyes had changed to a hazy gray.

"Lita, watch her!" Knowing immediately what was happening he jumped from the bed and ran out the door to find Jason. Coming around the corner he saw Jason's body taking on an aura he hadn't seen in ages. One that was dangerous to those around him if Jason's temper was not in control as this moment was showing.

'_Jason what are you doing? Get control of yourself. He's not the enemy.'_

'_I won't let him hurt her anymore.'_

'_He's her father Jason whether you like it or not. He's not the latest evil inhabiting the universe. You can't separate his spirit from his body- you'll be no better than him. No better than Diamond, Beryl or even Wiseman.'_

'_I'm nothing like them. I protect those that I love.'_

'_Protection can be debatable don't you think?'_

Digesting Nathan's words, Jason's eyes slowly took back on their natural color. He turned around to glance at Nathan who was already beginning to walk back to the other room. Nodding his head at him he looked back at his child's grandfather and heard him say, "Here's your choice- walk away from her and that child of yours and I won't make her life a living hell. Just go in there and tell her that you no longer want to be apart of her life or this mistake that you've created. You've realized that you have better things to accomplish than being tied down to whatever it is you two have. I'll even give you the money to start anew anywhere you like. I'll even ship the brat to you if she decides to keep it after all this. Don't and I will rip that temple from her faster than she can blink an eye. I will leave her destitute and you won't ever work in a teaching profession again. You won't be able to get within ten feet of an educational institution. So what will it be?" he asked taking a pen and his checkbook out of his pocket.

Stepping closer to him Jason replied, "I am only going to tell you this once. Raye doesn't want you here- now or ever. Leave now quietly or I'll have you escorted out by security."

"Take the offer boy. Consider this your last chance."

Leaning in closer to him Jason whispered in his ear, "No, Mr. Hino, consider this yours. If I ever catch you near Raye or our baby I'll kill you myself. And no judge or jury can find me unless I want him or her too. Or your body."

Entering back into Raye's room she looked at her him cautiously. She knew he had spoken with her father but he had blocked her from the conversation until he almost lost control of his powers. She silently asked him to tell her what happened.

"It's nothing to worry about. Just concentrate on getting better and staying well for my boy."

"I hate seeing you like this."

"As do I. You can't scare me like that again. I thought I'd lost you."

"You'll never lose me. I love you."

"I love you too Phoenix."

"So does that mean we're planning another wedding?" Lita asked from the corner. She had snuggled in Nathan's arms as she watched the scene play out before her. She wasn't afraid to admit it- she was an avid sap for romance especially where her friends were concerned.

… …

"You're going to ruin that cloth if you keep doing that," Darien commented.

"What am I supposed to do? The future may be changing at the very moment. My best friend is in the hospital after almost having a miscarriage. Jason won't answer my calls and he's so freaked that I can't get past his barriers. Nate and Lita's cell phones are dead or turned off. And my head senshi is gallivanting around Venus in an alternate reality. My cat is off probably doing the horizontal tango with Mina's cat and the strategical genius behind this entire group is on a planet of frozen water from over a thousand years ago!"

"Do you feel better now?"

"No."

"Lita said that Raye was fine when she called. Just relax. Nothing will happen to Persephone or Micah."

"How can you be so sure?"

"They are half Terran, remember? Your Alliance didn't do all the work."

"Ha ha ha. Very funny."

"Everything has been loaded in the truck, Serena. Did you want me to leave the leftover desserts for you?" Fred asked coming in from the kitchen.

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Nope."

"Okay, but don't tell Lita. And drop the rest of the food off at the shelters."

"Already done. Have a good night you two," he said exiting the building.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride home," Darien offered grabbing his tuxedo jacket.

"How chivalrous of you."

The drive back across town was not as many would suspect. It wasn't filled with silence but sweet companionship shared between old friends. They rehashed the events that happened at the reception with Mina's parents dancing the night away like they were teenagers while Sammy and Mika appeared close to be following the same steps and how Melvin and Molly announced that they were going down that same aisle. Serena was happy she was able to share this experience with them. She couldn't have asked for a better vacation. When Darien had been getting ready to drop her off at her parents she  
asked him to detour back to the main house the guys shared. She felt like going for a swim and maybe work out in the morning. Nodding his head in agreement he turned the car around and headed in the direction of the house. Using the key Matt had left him he entered into the house expecting to see Nate back. Tracing his energy he found he had  
crashed with his Jovian and chose not to disturb him. They all needed the rest for the night. Serena who had rushed past him and into her old room came back down in a  
pink and blue bikini.  
"You coming with me or you gon go to bed grandpa?"  
"Ill show you grandpa," he said chasing after her. When she slammed open the door to the pool area she hid behind it and waited for him to enter. When he came rushing in he didn't expect anything as she pushed with all her might and shoved him into the pool tuxedo and all. Spurting water from his mouth and nose when he broke the surface he saw Serena doubled over in laughter. Not wanting to be outdone he channel his energy into the water. To preoccupied with how well her joke paid off she didn't notice the water wave that came from the pool and grabbed hold of her. Before she could counteract his magic she was thrust into the pool with him.  
Laughing at her frantic movements he held her at the waist making sure she was okay. Assuring him she was they both laughed together because they hadn't acted that silly together in....well in a long time.

"Do you suppose this is how life was meant to be?"

"I don't think we'll ever know."

"What about the future? Will we ever have that?"

"Of course! Micah and Persephone are almost in this world. Mina and Matt are married now and I'm sure Lita and Nate won't be far behind."

"And us?"

"I won't deny that I love you Darien. I couldn't."

"If you say 'but I've change and you don't know me anymore' then I'll dunk you right here and now."

"I wasn't going to say that!"

"Okay then so what?"

"What do you want from me? From this?"

"A marriage would be nice. A few kids. A dynasty. A queen to rule by my side."

"What tomorrow?"

"I mean I can have the number for a priest in two seconds. We can even use Raye I'm sure if you want to go down the traditional way. We can pop over to Vegas in the states and have Elvis Presley or Shaft marry us. I've even heard of Ashrams where we can-"

"DARIEN!"

"What too soon?"

"Way too soon. I still have things I want to do before marriage or even think about marriage. But don't worry the rewards of redemption are quite plentiful."

"Ah. There's my Serenity."

"Endy!"

**Countdown: OVER**

**Day: A week and some time later…..**

Mina and Matt returned to their proper reality after a week on Venus while Amy and Zach had returned a few days short of week due to Zach being called away to the states to work on a project in Virginia under strict restrictions and regulations that could not be shared by anyone. Not wanting to be alone for the next couple of months that Zach would be away, Amy decided to travel with Serena and returned to Boston with her.

Matt helped Mina to get her chain in Los Angeles up and off the ground. It was difficult as any new venture is but they managed to balance out their goals and dreams with time for each other to spare.

Lita managed to open two new restaurants in Hiroshima and Hokkaido. She was quickly becoming a chain and had named Nate as the visiting event cook. It would be a great surprise and treat for customers to have a meal cooked by him based on different themes or events occurring in the town. Nate himself had plans to propose to Lita in the following months.

Raye was released from the hospital a short time after and Jason made sure her father never stepped foot near her again. He did keep his promise and tried to rip the temple out from under her but what neither he nor Raye knew was that Jason Specter had a hefty trust fund left by his grandfather. He brought back the temple for Raye and made sure it would never be able to be put in jeopardy again. To the entire group's surprise Raye went into labor early and successfully delivered a handsome little boy with dark hair and smokey blue eyes followed by a beautiful little girl with blonde wisps of hair and violet eyes. That same day they received a message simply giving apologizes for not informing them of an unexpected outcome but not to worry because it was meant to be as so and everything else will fall into place. Jason and Raye decided to name the girl Aiko after Raye's mother.

Amy delivered a beautiful baby girl right on time with no complications and knew without a doubt that she was her Persephone.

Serena continued with her education and managed to get her Masters in Education and Business. She continued to date Darien as he worked in the hospital and moved throughout the ranks. They did not speak of marriage or what was to come- they simply lived each day to the fullest and enjoyed the time they had together. For as Serena said, "The rewards of redemption are quite plentiful."

THE END

Hope everyone enjoyed it! Send reviews or PMs. Look out for my new story in the next few months. I will post a description of it on my profile page for anyone who is interested. That is once I get it wrapped up.

Bless it be!

Selene Grace


End file.
